For Lovers Only
by KB-RC23
Summary: Takes place three years after early-season 5. Castle & Beckett haven't seen one another during that time, each going their separate ways. They both travel to Paris, neither knowing the other is there, & when their paths collide, desire & passion take over as they gain back those missed years & rediscover one another. . . Rated M. *Updated 10/19/2013* Thirteenth chapter is now up!
1. Arrivals

**Hi!**

**I am back with a new fanfic! This story is loosely based on the film, _For Lovers Only_. It is kind of my own Castle version of this incredible love story. It will not be exactly like the film. Yes, there will be similarities but it is not going to be 100% the same. I've never done anything like this before, so any feedback is greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ and _For Lovers Only_ are not mine :/**

* * *

**[Arrivals]**

Sun filtered in through the window, shining brightly on the passengers in the aircraft.

Slowly coming out of the haze sleep had put him in, he cracked open a crystal blue eye and took in his surroundings. Sitting up straighter in his seat, the man stretched his arms above his head and sighed in relief when the tension in his shoulders was released. A quick glance out the window made him raise a hand over his squinted eyes, blocking the harsh light coming through. Shutting the blind down, he was able to lower his hand and open his eyes. Much better.

Just then, the plane gave a sudden jolt. Turbulence. He took in a shaky breath, his heart pounding when the jostling of the plane ceased.

Oh how he hated flying. Absolutely hated it.

He shifted in his seat. The seats were surprisingly uncomfortable, even in first class. He could never seem to find a proper position, always straining his neck and shoulders from sleeping in an awkward pose for hours on end. His back always killed him afterwards.

But this trip was necessary, so he had to make the strenuous journey. No matter how much he despised it.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, he got out of his seat and stretched again, trying to get all of the kinks out. A sudden hand on his shoulder grabbed his attention, startling him a bit. It was an older woman and she was about a foot shorter than him with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Excuse me, dear." She kindly asked if he could scoot to the side so she could get to her seat a few rows ahead of him.

Smiling, he did as she had asked and watched as she hobbled to her seat before he reached up into the overhead compartment to grab his small carry-on bag and his brown leather jacket. Slipping the jacket on, the intercom system suddenly buzzed to life.

"Ladies and gentleman, if you could please take your seats, we are making our final descent into Charles de Gaulle Airport," the Captain ordered.

Taking his seat, he buckled his seatbelt and shut his eyes, fear coursing through his veins. As much as he despised flying, the worst part was landing. It made his nerves bounce all over the place, and it took him quite a long time to calm down afterwards. It was an adrenaline rush, one he wasn't too keen on having.

His hands gripped tightly onto the arm rests, his knuckles turning as white as his face, the color quickly draining from his features. The massive wheels screeched against the blacktop, the entire plane and its occupants bouncing as it finally slowed down to a controlled speed.

Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he ran a shaking hand through his unruly brown hair. Feeling the gaze of someone watching him, he turned to find a young boy, no older than eight, staring at him with an amused expression on his face. The kid had apparently found his fear of landing amusing, a tiny smirk tugging on the boy's lips as he held in the laughter that was ready to burst out of him at any moment.

Merely shooting the kid a closed mouth smile, he looked away embarrassed as the aircraft approached the gate.

"Thank you for choosing to fly with Air France today. We hope you enjoyed your flight and that you'll be flying with us again soon," the Captain thanked over the intercom. "Welcome to Paris."

Sluggish step by sluggish step, he made his way through the terminal of the Charles de Gaulle Airport. Many passengers walked to and fro with their suitcases trailing behind them, passing him by without a single care as to why he was here, too consumed in their own business.

Walking to Customs, he waited in line for a few minutes before it was eventually his turn. Handing over his passport to the man behind the counter, he checked his watch and noticed the time. It was nearing dinnertime, he'd grab something eat once he got to his hotel.

"Welcome to Paris, Mr. Castle," the gentleman greeted, his French accent thick as he gave him his passport back.

Giving the man a small nod in thanks, he proceeded his way out of the airport. Not needing to go to baggage claim because he had all of his things with him already, he headed straight for the passenger pickup area of the airport and got in the next available taxi. Telling the driver the address of his hotel, he stared blankly out the window and watched as other cars zoomed by, becoming lost in his thoughts.

This trip wasn't going to be very eventful. He was merely here for some much needed inspiration for his next novel, nothing more.

* * *

"How long will you be in Paris?" An older taxi driver asked his female passenger.

The woman looked up from her lap, making eye contact with the driver in the rear view mirror. Her hazel brown eyes held sadness and pain but were concealed behind a pair of sunglasses. She gave him her best smile.

"About two weeks," she answered simply. "Just here for a small vacation."

The taxi driver was a very outgoing and polite, always treating his customers with the upmost respect.

"Traveling to Paris alone?" He was surprised that a woman of her beauty was by herself, that no man was here to accompany her, or that one hadn't snatched her up.

He had noticed as soon as she had gotten in the cab she wore no ring on her left hand, so she couldn't have been married. He truly didn't know what her story was, and he was sure she didn't want to share, but he couldn't help but feel curious.

Nodding her head, she ducked her head down into her chest while biting her bottom lip. "Yes. It's just me."

His focus on the road ahead turned to the rear view mirror for a split second before looking back to the road. "This is the city of love, sweetheart. You're bound to come across some when you're here."

She gave him a tiny smile, not believing him but nodding her head in agreement anyways. She doubted she'd find love here, or even joy, especially after everything that has happened to her in the past few months. Hell, in the past three years. It was why she came here, to get away from that part of her life for a bit. Have a fresh start, and to recollect herself after everything that transpired.

Just the thought of it all brought tears to well in her eyes, but they never fell.

The driver's voice brought her back. "Keep your eyes open to the light, to love, and you won't regret it. Trust me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you," she thanked, looking out as they zoomed passed buildings and neighboring vehicles.

About ten minutes later, the taxi pulled up in front of the Meurice hotel. Getting out of the taxi, she stretched her limbs and sighed contentedly. This little vacation was just what she needed.

"Here are your bags," the elderly man huffed, placing the two suitcases down on the sidewalk at her feet. "It was a pleasure driving you today. If you need a ride, here's my number," he handed her his business card.

She took the card, looking over it. "Thank you, André. For everything." She shook his hand warmly.

"Not a problem, Miss...?"

"Beckett," she informed him. "Kate Beckett."

He grinned. "Enjoy your stay in Paris, Miss Beckett. And do not forget– open your eyes and heart to love because you never know what opportunities lie ahead if you do." And with that he gave a final wave before getting in the taxi and driving off, leaving her standing there all alone.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her bags and headed inside the hotel.

There was a little sliver of hope in her that was praying she would be able to do so, but she wasn't certain of it.

* * *

**There you go, folks!**

**Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Your thoughts and comments are greatly appreciated! Next chapter will be posted soon! Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	2. Stuck in a Rut

**Hey.**

**Thank you so much for all of your support on the first chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _and _For Lovers Only _aren't mine :/**

* * *

**[Stuck in a Rut]**

It was the same thing every day.

Rick had a set routine. Each morning he would wake up alone in his hotel room and lay in bed for hours on end, merely staring up at the ceiling unable to find anything else remarkably interesting.

He ate alone. He slept alone. He wandered around Paris alone.

Rick has been in Paris a grand total of two days now and he had nothing of significance to show for it. Well, except for the little random doodles in his notebook that he found himself drawing aimlessly. The notebook was supposed to be for writing, for brainstorming, for anything remotely close to his intended task, but with the lack of inspiration he couldn't seem to focus on or do anything else.

Lost.

That was the best word he could come up with that truly reflected what he felt. And the only way he could get out of the stump he was in was to start over, get a fresh start and outlook on his life.

Today was going to be a new day. He'd get his groove back. He'd find his inspiration. He had to.

Slowly sitting up, he ran a hand through his mussed up hair as a large yawn escaped his lips. With determination brewing in the back of his mind he set off to get ready for the day ahead.

Striding to the shower, he quickly stripped himself of his pajamas and turned the shower on before moving a hand under the water to test the temperature. Yanking his hand back, his hissed at the boiling hot liquid. It was either unbelievably hot or ungodly cold, never a happy medium. Turning the dial toward the cooler temperature, he raised his hand once more, fully prepared to feel the water's harsh steam but it never came. It was at the perfect temperature.

Content, he stepped inside and allowed the water to cascade over his body.

When he was finished, he dried himself off and tossed the wet towel into the hamper. Donning simple blue jeans, a black V-neck shirt, and a tan cargo jacket, he grabbed his notebook off the bedside and proceeded out of the small hotel room.

It was a new day.

* * *

This was useless.

What was the point? He wasn't getting anywhere- no plot, no characters, no anything!

Slamming his pen down on the small metal table, Rick let out a low and frustrated groan, a hand sliding down his face as he attempted to relax. Breathing in and out, he calmed himself down. With a tiny huff of surrender, he took another swig of his coffee, the luke warm liquid gliding down his throat with ease and settling his stomach.

He was at a small café close to his hotel, the cool air of the spring morning nipping at his skin. He'd come here with the mind set that it'd be a new day that he'd find his inspiration- his muse.

No such luck.

It was quite cold for this time of the year, a rarity to say the least, and the weather very much reflected how the struggling author was currently feeling.

Freezing. Miserable. Unfeeling. Withdrawn.

God, he'd never get out of this hole of his if he didn't start digging. He was stuck, in a rut as it were. And all he needed- all he desperately needed- was to find the shovel, the one, perfect thing or idea to dig him up out of that damned hole.

But what? What was he missing?

He didn't know. Didn't have a clue.

So, to see if he could get the rusty wheels in his head turning, Rick decided to take stroll and let the fresh air surround him, give him the encouragement to start writing again.

Placing the amount due for his small cup of coffee, he left the café and went searching for that shovel.

Hopefully, he'd find it.

* * *

Rick hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, he'd been in a daze, and ended up on the complete opposite side of the city from where he started.

He had no idea how he ended up here. Racking his brain, he came up with nothing. No explanation as to how he arrived here without his knowledge. His feet apparently had a mind of their own.

Looking around and gazing at the sights before him, Rick discovered he'd meandered all the way over to Montmartre. That was at least two miles from the café!

He'd walked that far without even realizing it? He really was out of it.

Going down the cobblestone steps of Montmartre, he kept his gaze on the ground and watched his feet as he walked. He had a weird feeling pulsing through his veins, but he couldn't seem to figure out what.

That was until he saw a woman- _the_ woman who'd gotten away- standing directly in front of him on the stairs.

This couldn't be happening, it had to be a dream. He was hallucinating. Yeah, that's it. She was just a figment of his imagination. He had been in a daze all day and his mind was merely playing tricks on him, she wasn't here. She wasn't standing on those steps staring up at him.

No, she was _not_ here.

But the longer the two stood there, the more they realized that this was real. It was no dream or hallucination or figment of imagination.

"Castle?"

* * *

**There you go!**

**Reviews are love. Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	3. Wandering Aimlessly

**Hello!**

**This chapter is what makes this story AU. And just to clarify, this fic takes place three years after early-season of Season 5. Also, this chapter has a bit more bulk to it than the previous one. Enjoy! Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _and _For Lovers Only _aren't mine :/**

* * *

**[Wandering Aimlessly]**

Strolling around the streets of Paris, Kate took in the beautiful and breathtaking sights. She went on tours, traveled all around, trying to keep her spirits up. It was pointless though.

She couldn't seem to enjoy herself or the beautiful architecture around her. It was like a fog had permanently taken place above her. She couldn't see where she was going or what was around her, and it wasn't letting up anytime soon. She was stuck.

The past few months have been brutal to say the least. With the unexpected passing of her father just three months ago, she became lost and spiraled down into that hole she'd once dug herself all those years ago when she lost her mother. Her dad had been in a car accident while on his way to meet her for lunch. He'd been in a taxicab; the driver had obviously not been paying attention and ran a red light. Jim was hit from the side and had been killed upon impact.

Kate didn't find out until she was called to the scene, where she saw her father's lifeless body. From that moment forward she'd been changed.

She went to his funeral, dressed in black, and had a blank expression on her face as she was offered words of apology and condolences from those who knew her father and their family. It's like she had put on a mask, not wanting others to see her true emotions.

She put on this mask on at work, acting like she was in control- that she was fine. But her friends knew better; they always did, so they tried to comfort her and be a shoulder for her to lean on during this difficult time, yet she wouldn't have any of it. She rejected their invitations to go out to dinner or to get some coffee before work. And soon, they stopped asking all together.

The one person she needed. The one person she wanted had disappeared from her life three years ago.

Kate isolated herself. This became apparent at work, and she'd been given- ordered rather- to take three weeks of paid leave so she could refocus and ultimately grieve. That's why she was here in Paris. What compelled her to come here, she'd never know. It was like everything in her heart and her gut had been telling her that Paris was the place she needed to be, there wasn't a single doubt in her heart that she wasn't supposed to be here. This was where she belonged.

So, here she was, in Paris. All alone.

She had no one.

And it didn't help to see families and couples laughing and smiling all around her; it was as if they were a constant reminder of what she would never have again.

Attempting to ignore everyone else around her, she ducked inside a small bakery that had caught her eye. Well, her nose actually. The enticing smell of freshly baked bread and pastries was calling her name. She couldn't refuse.

Kate waited in a short line, distracting herself by reading the list of items on the chalkboard above the counter. They were many options to choose from, and she soon decided on Tarte au citron, or a Lemon Tart. Step after step she moved forward in the queue, eventually coming to the front. Luckily, the cashier behind the counter spoke some English, making ordering her pastry a bit easier.

Thanking the cashier, Kate moseyed over to a small table situated outside of the bakery and took a seat. She dug into her Lemon Tart, moaning as the sweet pastry danced on her taste buds, quickly becoming a favorite dessert. But all too soon the tart was gone. Kate felt compelled to get another one, fighting an inner battle with herself. She walked away from the bakery, and its all too enticing and tempting Lemon Tarts, only to wander aimlessly.

* * *

It was nearing mid-afternoon by the time Kate reached the famous steps in Montmartre. She didn't have a clue as to how she'd arrived here, or why. Then again, her feet did most of the heavy lifting while her brain was off in another world, not paying much attention.

How in the world-?

Focus, she thought. Focus, Kate.

Curving around a bend, she began to climb the cobblestone steps of Montmartre. Her sunglasses concealed her eyes from others, giving her a sense of privacy and security. She reached the twelfth step up when she suddenly stopped, her eye catching on something- actually, some_one_.

No. It couldn't be.

Kate slowly took off her sunglasses to give her a better view, and sure enough, it was him- _the_ man who she'd pushed out of her life three years ago.

Oh God.

She watched as he stood there on the opposite side of the steps, his once gloomy demeanor turning into something more confused and unbelieving.

They were rooted to the ground beneath their feet, studying one another, seeing if what they were actually seeing was true and not some figment of their imagination. Seconds passed before one of them spoke.

"Castle?"

"Beckett?"

The two stared dumbly at each other, both gradually closing the distance, and before they knew it they were standing face to face. Neither sure of what to do, they gave timid smiles before embracing in an awkward hug over the metal railing of the stairs. As soon as they'd touched, a spark ignited between them and caused each of them to pull back in a flash. The pair let out identical nervous chuckles, eyes cast practically everywhere but each other.

This couldn't be real.

Mustering up the courage, Kate bit her lip before she broke the silence. "How- ah...it's been, uh, what?"

"Three years."

"Three years," she repeated, not fully believing this was happening. "That's a long time."

Rick nodded, solemnly. "Yeah, it is. Very long time."

An uncomfortable quietness washed over them as they stood on the steps, both still in awe. After all of these years- three long, lonely years- to run into one another in Paris of all places.

Was it fate? Destiny? The Universe playing a cruel trick? Neither Rick nor Kate could be sure; but at the moment, neither seemed to care.

"You- you look good. As beautiful as I can remember."

Kate felt her cheeks flush red at his simple compliment, head ducking down into her chest. "Thanks. You look good, too."

Small talk? Really? Had it finally come down to that?

Kate had thought that if she were to ever see him again, then it would have been like old times; she was wrong. This was awkward. Super awkward.

"Listen. Kate-"

"I've got to go," she suddenly said, making eye contact with him. God. Those eyes- those blue eyes were exactly the same.

Rick let out a long sigh, understanding and not wanting to make things more awkward than they already were. "Okay. I- uh, it was great to see you..."

"Castle." Kate hesitated. "Rick." She didn't know why she was doing this, but she desperately wanted to see him again. "We can maybe do lunch one day? That is if you're not busy..."

"No. Not busy at all."

She then proceeded to pull out a small pad of paper from her purse, ripping a piece out only to write her hotel room phone number on it, along with her cell number. "Call me, okay?"

He took the slip of paper with a hopeful glint in his blue eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I'd love to."

Kate went in for another hug, making this one quick and retreating as soon as she pulled back. Rick observed her fleeting form as she climbed the stairs, her figure quickly disappearing in the crowd of people.

Did that just happen? The weight of the torn paper in his hand told him yes, it did.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are love. Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	4. One Phone Call Can Change Everything

**Hi.**

**Thanks for your love. Two chapters in two days? I must really love you guys haha. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _and _For Lovers Only _are not mine :/**

* * *

**[One Phone Call Can Change Everything]**

All along the street, it seemed to him that he saw only lovers, couples strolling arm in arm, a woman with her head on a man's shoulder. They were at ease with one another, having no need to speak, just enjoying the surroundings. Each one he passed made him more irritable, and made him walk faster.

It was a relief when he finally got to his hotel.

All those couples did was remind him that he was alone. All those couples did was remind him of her.

God, that woman.

He stepped on the elevator, pressed the button for his floor, and waited as it lifted him up. All he could see was her. Not the elevator doors in front of him, but her.

He thought of the way her hair cascaded down her back in soft, chocolate brown curls and how smooth it was to the touch. The way she held herself, confidence and strength pouring out of her with each stride in her step. The way her entire face lit up when she laughed, crinkles forming at the edge of her eyes and a smile that made his heart stop completely.

And the way her forest green eyes sparkled in the light, and how they had specs of brown flickering in them depending on how she was feeling that day.

Her eyes were gorgeous, to put it simply. No other word for them.

Rick leaned his back against the wall of the lift, shutting his eyes closed as he thought about her, about their time together. Rick was thankful he was alone, otherwise, who knows who would have seen him break down. He slid down the wall until he crumpled on the floor. Bringing his legs up to his chest, he rested his cheek on his knees, and took in a deep breath.

He needed to get a grip. It was a long time ago, he needed to get over it. Get over her.

But he couldn't...

She was the one who got away, the one who broke his heart all those years ago. She had claimed the two of them weren't going to work because they came from two separate worlds and that their relationship didn't make sense on paper. She was scared- scared of ruining what they had. And he'd tried fighting for her- for them- but in the end, he realized he had to let her go.

Since then, no other woman has captured his heart the way she did. No other woman could live up to her. No other woman _was_ her.

She broke his heart, crushed it and damaged it forever. His love for her ran skin deep, through the blood that coursed through his veins. And he vowed to never let himself feel that way for another woman ever again. It was just too painful.

Yet, now that she was on his mind again, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. It'd been three years. Three years since he last saw her, spoke to her, held her, kissed her.

And now, here she was running into him in Paris of all places. She was here, and she was just as beautiful as before, if not even more so. The need and want to see her again, talk with her, and just be with her thundered low in his gut, her presence awakening the man who he'd thought would never wake again. The man who he was before...

The weight of the piece of paper with her phone numbers on it felt heavy in his pant pocket, like it was taunting him. She wanted him to call her so they could catch up, talk about the past three years. And he wasn't sure what to do. The paper became heavier and heavier as it rested in his pocket, its presence making his heart pound loudly in his chest.

The elevator suddenly let out a ding, signaling he arrived on his floor. Slowly standing up, he stepped off the lift and walked down the vacant hallway. Unlocking his hotel room, he dropped his things in the foyer before trudging over to the bed. Sighing as soon as his back hit the mattress, he tried to shake her out of his head, but it wasn't working.

He needed to do something- anything- to get that woman out of his thoughts. So he reached over to the bedside, snatched the telephone only to dial a number he knew by heart.

Pick up, he thought. Pick up.

After two more rings, he heard a distinct click and then a "Hello?"

Feeling a smile tug at the corners of his lips, he simply said, "Hey, Pumpkin."

* * *

Kate's mind was elsewhere. She may have been there physically, bodily, but her mind wasn't. Her thoughts were all over the place. She thought about her life back home, and, more often than not, a certain man with blue eyes invaded her thoughts. She had forced herself to put him behind her a long time ago.

But there he was, popping up again and again.

She still couldn't believe she'd run into him. Many questions began to form in her brain, a majority of them having to do with Rick, his family, work, and if he was single or not. Shaking her head, she let out a breath and continued to walk along the streets of Paris, trying as hard as she could to not think of him or that dazzling smile of his.

Kate couldn't help it though. When she first saw him, all of those emotions and feelings from the last time bubbled low in her belly. And, if she was being honest with herself, made her sick. She'd broken his heart, and ever since then she hasn't opened herself up to anyone.

She was broken, the passing of her father took a heavy toll on her heart and she vowed to never allow herself to love someone or let them love her back, because if she didn't then it wouldn't hurt so much to lose them. The more you loved someone, then the harder it would be to see them go; her mother and father were prime examples of that. The ones we love leave us.

That's why she distanced herself from her coworkers and friends. She couldn't bear the fact that they could be in her life one day and gone the next.

Letting out a shaky breath, she entered her hotel. She decided to take the stairs rather than the elevator; it'd allow her to get to her room faster. With each step by sluggish step, Kate's mind drifted back to the steps of Montmartre, specifically to Rick.

God. He looked so handsome today.

She thought of the way his hair flopped over his forehead, like he'd run a hand through his hair several times and the strands had no where to go but over his forehead. There were a few more lines that creased his features, but it made him all the more rugged. He was more muscular and stronger than she ever remembered him being, his body more firm and solid.

Kate let out a smile when she recollected the way his entire face lit up when he laughed, lines forming at the edge of his eyes and a smug, sideways grin that made her heart stop completely.

But his eyes. His eyes were the exact same. Those pools of blue sparkled under the bright sun, deepening the color and giving it that sea blue color she loved.

As she reached her floor, Kate opened the service door and began to walk down the hall to her room. Soon realizing she needed a key to open the door, she perused through her purse in search of the damn thing. Where the hell could it-?

Ah, there it was.

Sliding the metal key into the lock, she twisted it, and the telltale sound of the tumblers falling into place echoed in her ears. She entered the suite, heading straight for the bedroom where she slumped back first onto the bed, sinking into the blissfully soft mattress. Eyes cast upward at the ceiling; Kate didn't see the ceiling at all. She saw Rick. Mentally cursing at herself, she began to regret giving him her phone number.

What if he never called? What if he did?

These, and many more questions invaded her thoughts. She needed to get a grip, find something else to ponder over, but she couldn't seem to do it. No matter where her brain went, he was there.

Sitting up, she found herself staring at the hotel telephone on the bedside table, waiting for it to ring. She desperately wanted him to call, even if it was to say he couldn't do lunch with her. All she wanted was to hear his voice once more.

Stupid phone. It was mocking her.

* * *

After hanging up with his daughter, Rick felt more at ease than he had been before. But that easiness soon vanished, and in its placed settled anxiety.

The piece of paper with the digits scribbled on it sat perched on his comforter while he paced nervously in front of the bed. Hands sweating, he stared at the paper with hundreds of questions stacking up in his mind.

Should he not call her? Or should he?

God. What if she doesn't answer? What if she does?

This was harder than he'd originally thought.

Taking a deep breath, he mustered up enough courage and picked up his cell phone. But his thumb hovered over the keypad. That courage quickly left his body, the anxiety coming back in full force.

Which number should he dial? Her cell phone? Or her hotel?

Which one would she be more likely to answer?

He huffed out a frustrated growl and began pacing again.

* * *

A beep from her cell phone woke Kate up from her little nap, causing the woman to shoot straight up and stare down at the phone on the bedside table.

Someone just tried calling her.

Picking up the phone, she saw it wasn't a number she recognized. Was it him? Getting ready to call the number back, she became frightened when her hotel phone started ringing. But she didn't answer it right away.

It had to be him. Who else could it be?

With her hand suspended over the phone, she took a deep breath before picking up the receiver and bringing it to her face.

"He- hello?"

Silence greeted the other end, but not for long. "Kate? It's me. Uh, Castle..." He let out a timid chuckle. "I was just- just calling about your invitation to lunch?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Good, he was nervous. So was she. Didn't make her feel as...odd?

"Right," she started, thumb and fore fingers pinching the bridge of her nose as she shut her eyes in thought. "Lunch. Well, how does tomorrow sound? Noon at the Brasserie Mollard?"

The response was almost immediate. "Perfect."

Another awkward silence, much like the one earlier, enveloped them. Neither knew what to say.

Kate could hear him clear his throat. "Okay. Until tomorrow, Beckett."

"Bye, Castle."

The line disconnected.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are love.**

******Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	5. Refound Desire

**Hi.**

**Thank you for your support. Very grateful. Most of you may recognize lines from the film in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _and _For Lovers Only _aren't mine :/**

* * *

**[Refound Desire]**

Rick didn't know how long he stood there outside the Brasserie Mollard, but it had to have been more than ten minutes. He stared through the frosted glass window. It didn't do him much good, though. Couldn't see a damn thing through these windows.

A quick glance down at his wristwatch told him he still had five minutes. Focusing his gaze back up, he settled for staring through the window for a bit longer, as if he could see what was happening behind the glass. All that was visible were silhouettes of other people as they passed by, none of them distinguishable by any means.

Every time he felt the presence of someone walking by him, he'd turn to see who it was, hoping and not hoping for it to be Kate.

He wasn't sure how to feel about this lunch. Rick was both excited yet scared, overjoyed yet timid. He was a contradiction in and of itself; didn't know what or how to feel about it. But before he could become too absorbed in his thoughts, someone cleared their throat behind him.

It was her.

"Uh, hi," he greeted, giving an awkward little wave before putting his hand down.

Rick's breath immediately caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was beautiful. And if Kate had a say in the matter, he was looking quite handsome himself.

"Hey. Right on time," she noticed, a hint of a grin ghosting over her lips.

"Did you expect anything less from me?"

"Oh, I don't know, Castle. You were never this prompt or punctual back then. In fact, I can recall several occasions when you showed up _hours_ late..."

A sly grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, but before it could fully enwrap his features, it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "I'm a changed man, Beckett."

Kate regarded him for a moment, noting the underlying seriousness in his tone. He looked hurt, broken. Lost.

He was right. He was a changed man.

Rick opened the door for her, "Shall we?"

Silently nodding, she entered first as he followed behind.

* * *

The interior of the Brasserie Mollard was incredible. It held a certain early twentieth century air to it, with all of the colorful mosaics, handcrafted ceramics, and decorative ceilings. The restaurant was in a word, breathtaking. Luckily, it wasn't very crowded in the dining area, only a few other patrons were scattered about and all of them minded their own business, not caring or paying a lick of attention to Rick or Kate as they were escorted to their table.

They were given a table toward the back, a large floor to ceiling mirror stood directly behind them, the reflection slightly altered and not displaying things for what they were. Rick motioned for Kate to sit down first, pulling out her chair for her before taking a seat in his own. The waiter handed them each a menu before leaving the table, giving them the privacy they needed but didn't really want.

As the newly reunited duo sat in silence while looking over the menu, both took the chance to sneak a peek of one another quite a few times. Nerves were at an all time high.

It was as if they were on a first-

_No._ This wasn't a date. It was just two old friends, who happened to run into one another in Paris, having lunch together. That's all it was, a reunion lunch of sorts.

That's what they kept on telling themselves at least, but both knew better.

"So," Kate began, hands clasped together as she rested them under her chin. Her eyes were solely focused on the man beside her. "How long are you in Paris?"

Setting down his glass of wine, Rick wiped his mouth with a napkin, biding himself some time. Although, he really didn't need it. It was a basic question. "About a week or two. Yourself?"

"Two weeks."

"It was inevitable, wasn't it?" He suddenly asked. "Us bumping into each other?"

"Yeah. I guess it was."

She seemed sad, but there was a glimmer of joy peeking out from underneath. A huff of a chuckle erupted from the back of her throat, in turn causing Rick to smirk. He loved her laughed, didn't realize how much he missed it until now- now that he heard it for the first time in three years.

Damn. It'd been three years. Those years- lost years- sped on by and dragged on at the same time in a cruel contradiction.

"The earth's round, right?" Kate pondered.

Taking a sip of the red wine they'd been served, Rick nodded at her words. "We live in a smaller world than we truly realize. Eventually, you run away long enough you're gonna-"

"-Bump into someone. Again."

"Exactly. Just like us," he mused.

When she spoke again, Rick could clearly hear the hesitance and timidness in her voice. "I didn't think you were gonna call. I'm- I'm really glad you did." She'd been worried. Worried he wouldn't reach out to her, but he restored that faith in her with a simple phone call.

He smiled, one, which reached his eyes. God, that smile made her legs wobble beneath her. Kate was thankful she was sitting down; otherwise she would've dropped. How she missed his smile...

"Me too."

"I, uh, never got the chance to tell you this yesterday, but you look good. You look _really_ good, Rick."

The use of his first name immediately gained his attention. Kate's face was lit up with joy, and to be able to bring that joy to appear on her face made him proud. He was proud he could still bring that out in her, even after all of these years. When Kate was in a good mood, then he was sure to be in one.

And it'd been- he didn't know for sure how long actually, but it had been a long time since he'd smiled or laughed like this. It was all thanks to her.

"You look good, too, Kate."

Biting her lip, with her eyes cast downward at her lap, she shook her head as a low laugh spilled from her pink lips. "God. I have so many questions to ask you. And the thing is...I'm not sure if I want to know the answers to any of them. It's crazy, you know?"

Crazy was an understatement.

"Did you ever think this would happen?" She continued, now maintaining eye contact with him. All the happiness and joy they'd felt only moments ago slowly receded away, being replaced with a new level of seriousness and intensity.

"Honestly? No. No, I never thought I'd see you again." Rick shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "When we had that fight, I had thought-"

"Excusez-moi, Madame et Monsieur."

Rick and Kate looked up to see their waiter pouring more wine into their glasses before he quickly retreated. The interruption afforded the duo to gain some time to think, process, before diving into the conversation once again.

Recollecting himself, Rick sighed. "Actually, I can't remember what I was thinking when I left your apartment that day...It's, ah- everything about that day is a blur."

This, of course, was a lie. He remembered, very well, what he had been thinking that fateful day. But perhaps there would be another time to discuss all of that.

"Yeah," Kate breathed, downing her wine in a single swig. "Same here."

She remembered too.

* * *

After leaving the Brasserie Mollard, they came to a mutual decision to continue the lunch by taking a stroll through the streets of Paris, neither wanting to go back to an empty hotel room or be left alone quite yet. Walking for a little over thirty minutes, they finally came across the Seine River.

Tourists of all ages were gathered around the Pont Neuf Bridge, cameras out and ready to capture all of the sights surrounding them. Flashes were going off all around them, enveloping the duo in artificial light.

As Rick and Kate made their way through the maze of people, they stumbled across a small staircase that led down to a landing directly next to the river. Climbing down the stairs, they began to meander down the platform; boats passed them by, the water calm except for the waves left behind riverboats and other vessels as they traveled along the waterway. Those ripples circled on and on, spreading from the center only to flow out as they expanded and eventually ceased.

"Are you still writing?" Kate wondered, staring at him from the corner of her eye as they walked side by side down the stone platform.

Shrugging his shoulders, hands in his pants pockets, he answered solemnly. "If I have inspiration, then yeah. But there's been a lack of that recently, unfortunately. I'm not visualizing or seeing what my publishers want me to see. All I see is-" Rick stopped short, raking a hand through his hair as his head dropped to his chest.

She stepped up right in front of him, arms wrapped securely around her chest as if protecting herself. She knew what he was going to say. It was written all over his face.

But she asked anyways. "What? What are you seeing?"

"You." Their eyes met, blue encompassing green. "Pieces of you in everything."

Tentatively raising a hand, Kate paused before she placed it on his upper arm, and gave it a squeeze. It was reassuring.

Rick stuttered, words failing him. He always seemed to struggle get them out whenever she was around, or whenever she was on his mind, which was constantly.

Kate waited for him to gather himself, not wanting him to feel the slightest amount of pressure. He needed to take his time; it's not like she had anywhere else to be anyways. She could wait.

"You are in...everything. Your eyes, your nose, your mouth. I- I can't focus on anything- _anyone_- else, but you." As he said these words, he lifted a hand to her face and cupped her cheek. Rick's thumb swiped across her smooth skin, relishing in feel of her in his palm. "You are all I can think about, all I can see."

Unable to help herself, Kate leaned into his hand, and let out a shaky sigh. Her petite hand covered his large one over her cheek, their fingers becoming tangled together and keeping both steady, anchoring them.

Kate's next words were whispered, her uneasiness evident. "What is this we're doing, Castle?"

"I- uh, we're...we're talking. Just talking, Kate."

"I can't-" His arms were suddenly emptied when she stepped away from him, her back turned as she held herself. He could see her body quiver as an unsteady breath left her lungs. "I'm...my dad. He- God..."

She was scared; he was too.

How could she let him in her life with all of this baggage? She couldn't.

Right?

"Come here." Closing the distance between them, Rick brought her into his arms in a fierce hug. Kate listed against him almost immediately, her arms encircling his waist and holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

The two stood there, immersed in one another. Everything around them suddenly vanished. It was just the two of them.

Pressing a tender kiss to the crown of her head, Rick shut his eyes closed and delighted in the fact he had Kate Beckett in his arms once more- something he never fathomed would happen ever again. Her body was so frail and delicate in his solid frame; he completely blanketed her with his chest and arms.

"I missed you," he heard her murmur against his chest, tears staining his shirt. "I missed you so much, Rick."

Another kiss to her head. "I missed you, too. More than you know."

Kate didn't say anything. Instead, she merely leaned up and kissed him.

She'd been fighting the urge do that since she first saw him on the steps yesterday. She couldn't help it. Being around him again was...intoxicating.

Her hands threaded through Rick's soft hair as she bit on his lip, her tongue delving forcefully into his mouth, and ultimately deepening the kiss. She smothered his mouth with her own, causing Rick to let out a deep, guttural groan from the back of his throat.

Tongues dueled, hands wandered, and desire rediscovered.

Rick tugged her bottom lip between his teeth, mouth so delicate yet so rough at the same time. With a moan, he continued to consume her like a starving man; her taste- one he hadn't tasted on his lips in three years- had him hooked. He couldn't get enough. He needed more.

Pulling her body closer to him, he gripped her lower back in a tight grip, holding her steady against him. Oxygen became a necessity all too fast and the duo broke apart, their mouths ghosting over one another as they tried to catch their breaths. Rick slowly opened his eyes and stared down at Kate, who had just opened her own eyes.

Fear, hope, and lust swam in those pools of green, and he was sure his blue eyes mirrored those emotions exactly.

What caused Rick to speak his next words, he'll never know. But he knew, with every fiber in his being, it was right.

"Come with me," he whispered. "Let's see France together. Just you and me."

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hope you liked it! Longest chapter yet. Reviews are love. Next chapter will be posted soon. Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	6. A New Journey

**Hi.**

**Thanks for all of your love. Reviews are greatly appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to _ElizabethMe2 _on Twitter. I am truly sorry for your loss. Sending prayers and warm thoughts your way. All my love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _and _For Lovers Only _aren't mine :/**

* * *

**[A New Journey]**

With his bags all packed and his hotel room cleared, Rick made his way to the lobby so he could check out of his hotel. The smile he had tugging on his lips never left, and the happiness he felt was practically oozing out of every pore of his body. He couldn't help it. And it was all thanks to the woman who came back into his life.

He still could not believe she had agreed to see France with him. When he had asked her, the words uncontrollably stumbling from his mouth, he had no idea as to how she would react. Would she be thrilled? Happy? Upset? Appalled? He didn't know, yet, before knew it, she was kissing him again and whispering, over and over again, "Yes."

She was going to see all of France with him. She wanted to be with him, spend time with him.

It all seemed like a dream. A cruel yet beautiful dream.

But it wasn't. And Rick couldn't have been more grateful for that.

When he woke up this morning, he'd practically leaped out of bed and scrambled about to get his things together. He wouldn't be staying in this hotel any longer. He was going to see all of France with Kate. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could wipe the crocodile grin off of his face.

He was like this last night, too. As soon as he had got a taxicab for himself and Kate, he had her dropped off at her hotel. Before she disappeared behind the double doors, he'd brought her in for a hug and a peck on the cheek, unsure if she'd want a kiss on the lips. He didn't want to risk anything, especially since she'd said yes and didn't want her to suddenly change her mind because he made the wrong move.

He didn't, though. His lips barely met her cheek when Kate suddenly turned her head, their lips crashing against one another's. It was a sweet kiss good-bye; the two of them feeling sparks ignite as soon as contact was made.

It was a kiss of hope- a promise of what's to come.

Letting out a deep sigh, his mind replayed that kiss over and over again as he made his way to the front desk. After checking out of his room, he then asked the front desk clerk if he could show him a few ideal places to stop and enjoy the scenery.

Pointing to a spot on the map, he looked back up at the man behind the counter. "What about here?"

"Oh yes, the city of Marseille is beautiful, monsieur. It is the second largest city in France, after Paris of course." The man's accent was thick, so it made understanding him a tad difficult, but Rick managed. "If you go to Nice, France, then you will see all of the houses on the coast line. Very beautiful, too."

After more discussion, Rick eventually thanked the man and headed out of the hotel. He had the map, with several destinations and sites marked and circled. Now all he needed was the girl and a car.

* * *

The bright morning sun shone down upon the beautiful city of Paris, lighting up the city in an array of yellows and oranges. Today was the day, and Kate couldn't wait.

She quickly packed her bags, throwing her clothes and other belongings into the suitcase without folding them or organizing it. She was in a rush; the quicker she packed her bag the better. Double-checking the suite, she booked it downstairs to check out, her suitcase trailing behind her.

Kate checked out of her hotel and, at a slower pace this time, made her way through the front doors and into the fresh morning breeze. Once the doors opened, she came to a halt in her tracks at the sight of him standing there, a grin blossoming on his lips as he leaned against the rental car. A silver Buick Lucerne. Not bad. Not bad at all.

God, he looked so handsome. His eyes were concealed behind dark sunglasses that gave him a dark, brooding look to him. But that didn't last for long, because as soon as he saw her he took them off and she could see that his smile reached those blue eyes of his. They sparkled with joy and a hint of mischief.

He looked happy. Very happy.

She smiled softly, unmoving.

This was it. Once she got into that car, there would be no turning back.

Second-guessing herself, she hesitated to move from her current spot. Her feet felt like they weighed two hundred pounds each, holding her solidly to the pavement. What was she so unsure of?

It was just Castle.

Just the one man she truly loved. The one man who she had run away from when things became too rough and too complicated. Just the one man who she desperately wanted to be with, but didn't know if he wanted the same thing.

All those uncertainties and insecurities she had felt yesterday came flooding back in massive waves, causing her eyes to brim with tears and her heart to pound loudly in her chest.

She could do this. She could.

Taking a deep, soothing breath, Kate finally lifted one foot and began to walk toward him. It was only Castle, not a big- actually it _was_ a big deal. It was a massive deal, but she couldn't let him know or see that. Although, he always was good at reading her, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

And besides, she needed to be honest with him. That was always her problem before, so now she was going to make sure that was changed. No more lying and no more secrets. Be honest.

"Hi," he greeted, bringing her in for a hug.

His hugs were so warm and made her feel so safe. She could stay in his arms forever and she would be the happiest person alive. She had to pull back, though. She had to be honest.

"You ready to hit the road?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. He was so happy and she was probably about to burst that happiness with just a few words.

Eyes cast on her feet and the cement ground beneath her; she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Be honest.

"I- uh..."

"You're second guessing all of this, aren't you?" Oh, he had her.

Voice shaking, she shrugged her shoulders indecisively. "Ye- yeah. Yeah, I am. I am second-guessing all of this because what if this doesn't end up working? What if this ends up being all for nothing?"

Gripping her hands in his, he pulled her in closer and held eye contact. "I know that all of those questions are going around your brain right now, they're going through mine as well, but we shouldn't worry ourselves into the ground with the unknown right now. Instead, we should be enjoying the present and living in the moment."

Kate was silent as she listened, keeping her focus on him as he spoke.

Rick went on. "I know you're scared. I am too. Believe me. But we can talk about this- about us- at a later date, okay? But for right now, how about you and I go see France together? Sound good?"

Nodding her head, she gazed back toward the ground as his words echoed through her head. He was right. She shouldn't be so consumed with the future that she misses the present. Enjoy now and worry about then later.

"Can I get a smile?" He teased, squeezing her hands and tilting his head to the side so as to grab her attention. "Come on, show me a smile."

Unable to help it when he talked like that, Kate smiled brightly for him. "How's that?"

"Beautiful," he beamed. "Okay, now are you ready to hit the road?"

"Not quite. One more thing I have to do first."

"Oh yeah? And what's-"

Before he could even begin to finish his question, his mouth was covered by Kate's in a sweet kiss. One that lasted a few seconds too short.

Kate pulled back, wiping some lipstick off the corner of his mouth her thumb. "Okay. Now, I'm ready." And with that, she grabbed her suitcase and put it into the back seat before taking a seat in the front passenger seat of the car, where she waited patiently for him to join her.

Rick remained where he was, standing beside the vehicle, a hand raised to his mouth where she kissed him. He would never grow tired of her kisses. Never. She tasted so sweet and he couldn't get enough. He could only hope there would be more kisses in the not so distant future.

"Castle?" Her soft voice calling his name brought him back. "You coming? Or are you going to stand there like a statue for two weeks?"

"Right. Right, coming." Running around the front side of the car, he hopped into the driver's seat, started the car, and with excitement practically radiating off of him, he turned to Kate and said, "Here we go."

* * *

**There you go!**

**Reviews are love. Next chapter will be posted soon! Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	7. Igniting A Spark

**Hi.**

**Thanks for the love. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ and _For Lovers Only_ aren't mine :/**

* * *

**[Igniting A Spark]**

An hour and thirty minutes had passed, but with the engaging conversation and good company, it had only felt like a couple of minutes to both Rick and Kate, neither of them noticing the time or just how far they've driven. The windows were rolled down, allowing a cool, refreshing breeze to surround them and give a bit of relief from the warm air outside.

So far, the journey had gone smoothly. No hiccups or issues that would cause them delay. They were on their way to Troyes; an older city nestled on the Seine River. It was one of their many stops they'd be making over the next two weeks. They would stay in Troyes for a day or two, then journey on to the next city.

And by the end of the two weeks, the duo would arrive back where they started, in Paris. But it wasn't something they wanted to think about. Both were more intent on enjoying the present, rather than worrying about the future. They'd fester and worry when the time came.

"You sure we're heading the right way?" Kate asked, brow furrowed as she studied the map then glanced about to her surroundings. Walls of trees surrounded the two-lane road, acting like a canopy above the lone silver car and offering some well-needed shade. The Buick Lucerne traveled along the vacant road, its wheels and tires gliding easily above the pavement.

"Hey. I'm just following your directions, Sacajawea." A smirk fell upon his lips as he said it, his eyes glistening with mischief and pride; Kate on the other hand rolled her eyes at his attempt of a joke, but the stern look she tried to mask on her face fell, and she soon found herself chuckling, giving Rick a shove on the arm.

She missed his humor, his jokes. Always able to lighten a gloomy situation with one clever line.

Finding herself smiling like no other, Kate kept her eyes focused on the man in the driver's seat. "Seriously, though, Castle. Are you sure this map is correct?" She then began to turn the flimsy paper in her hands, her head tilting sideways as if it would help her understand it better. "We're supposed to be coming up on Troyes, right? But I haven't seen any signs indicating that it's approaching in this mass of trees. In fact, I haven't seen any signs on this entire stretch of road."

Chancing a glance at her, Rick gave her a teasing grin. "You're the one with the map. I'm merely steering the vehicle, following the directions you're giving me."

Grunting in frustration, she sighed. "Maybe we should pull over, and retrace our steps? Start from square one?"

That would probably be best. Don't want to be driving around in circles all day.

Seeing as they had no other option, Rick looked over at his rearview mirror, allowing him to see if there was a car behind him while he simultaneously put on his right signal. He put the vehicle in park and shut off the engine before taking his foot off the brake and giving Kate his undivided attention as she situated the map out in front of her, making it easier for him to see as well.

With the paper splayed out across her lap, she then began to show him where they had traveled thus far. Tracing her finger along the road shown on the map, Rick watched as she then pointed to their exact location and to their destination, which was only a couple of miles from where they currently were.

Huh. So they had been heading the right direction after all.

Giving her a smug grin, he leaned over for a quick kiss, surprising Kate. She hadn't been expecting a kiss from him, but she didn't mind. Nope. Not one bit.

Rick had intended for the kiss to be sweet and gentle, yet it soon turned into something completely different, became its own.

It was need, want, and lust all wrapped up into one.

With the console between them, Kate managed to lean over it without causing her to be too uncomfortable, all the while their mouths were attached and dancing furiously against one another.

God, she'd never grow tired of kissing him. Never wanted to stop.

Unable to tamper down the urge to get closer to him, Kate took matters into her own hands. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she trailed a hand down his neck and shoulders, blindly searching for his seatbelt, and Rick, sensing this, assisted her. The telltale click of the buckle releasing made both of them grin against each other's mouths; it was like music to their ears.

He could feel her hands at his sides, tugging on his shirt in an attempt to pull him to her.

"Get over here," Kate grumbled impatiently, needing to feel him against her.

Chuckling, he broke the kiss and stared at her. All swollen lips and flushed cheeks. So beautiful.

"Patience is a virtue, you know?"

"Never been very virtuous," she tossed back immediately, giving him a suggestive smirk in the process. She tugged on his shirt again, deftly undoing one of the bottom buttons and blazing a trail with her finger over the hem of his jeans, in turn causing Rick to jump in his seat.

She was taunting him. And as much as he wanted to take her here and now- she was making it oh so tempting- they shouldn't be doing this here. But those wicked hands of hers and-

_No._ Focus.

He reigned in his desperation and his want. It was difficult- _so_ difficult- but he did it.

Tugging her hands away, he saw the hurt look flash across her features. "As- as much as I'd love to continue, I think we should at least...wait, until we get to the hotel?" Uncertainty colored his words. What if she took offense to that? Was that the wrong thing to say?

He waited nervously, his eyes wide as he gazed at her. But the sudden relief that washed over his body when he saw her smiling like no other, made him rest easy.

She closed the distance between them, hands coming up to cup his cheeks as she kissed him fully on the mouth, her tongue darting out for a split second to taste him. But as fast as she came, she was gone.

"Let's go, Castle."

Eyes glazed over, it took Rick a couple of seconds to catch his breath. "Uh...yeah. Yeah." He clicked his seatbelt on, started up the car once again, and merged back onto the road.

Kate's eyes practically undressing him as she bit her lip in arousal. She had to stop looking at him like he was a piece of meat that she wanted to devour. It was making driving _extremely_ difficult. When he felt slender fingers curling at the shorts hair on the nape of his neck, he almost steered the vehicle off the road.

"Easy there, tiger," she purred, feathering circles and other shapes along the smooth skin. Her touch was gentle and soft, causing goose bumps to pucker all over his body.

Chuckling nervously, Rick felt like a teenager all over again. He should be calm and collected, but no. No, he was acting like he has never done this before. Like it was his first time all over again.

Well, technically it was his first time.

His first time being with Kate- with anyone- in three years.

The fingers traveled along the slope of his neck all the way down to his hips, where they then began to circle over the hem of his pants in a teasing manner. He almost lost it right there.

God. Where was that damn hotel?!

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are love. Next chapter will be posted soon!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	8. Naked Heat

**Hey.**

**Thanks for your support. This chapter is why this story is Rated M. Fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ and _For Lovers Only_ aren't mine :/**

* * *

**[Naked Heat]**

The hotel door burst open on a swing in a flash, and as quickly as it opened it was shut closed with the force of two bodies. Mouths and hands caressed with fervor and need, their desperation apparent.

It was passionate and intense and full of heat.

Letting out a moan of pleasure, Kate threaded her hand through Rick's hair, loving the soft feel of it between her fingers as she held him steady while her mouth danced with his in a hard kiss. She smothered his lips with her own, her pink tongue peeking out and tracing a line over the crease of his mouth, desperately begging for entrance. Rick couldn't refuse.

His body lined up with hers perfectly, every contour of their forms fitting like a puzzle.

It was all too much and too little at the same time. He couldn't get enough of her taste, her smell, her lithe form molding to his. His hands gripped her hips in a vice lock as she trailed her hands down his sides and wound her arms around his waist, bringing him closer- if that was even possible. The two were so twisted and tangled with one another; it was difficult to tell where one body started and where the other ended.

With the feel of the wooden door behind her back and his chest against her own, Kate almost lost control of herself right then and there. She didn't know if it was the way he pumped his hips against hers, or the way his body surrounded her and kept her steady as she grasped onto him with all of her might, or how his lips traveled south from her mouth to the pulse point on her neck, or if it was simply the combination of all those put together.

She figured it was the latter.

This beating pulse and hot, boiling energy between them was all so familiar and natural, yet new and exciting. And those feelings alone allowed the pair to breathe, to just be- just be with one another. The outside world quickly faded around them, everything else became a blur.

Right now, in this moment, it was only them.

Kate hooked a slender leg around Rick's waist, the motion causing their cores to line up directly and causing friction. She could feel how aroused he was, how ready he was for her. And that only turned her on more.

In one swift movement, she managed to unhook her leg and direct them toward the bed, where Rick was now being pressed against the mattress as she straddled him. He let out a groan in surprise, air escaping his lungs. Then suddenly, a pair of cold hands began hiking up his t-shirt, only to trace over the revealed skin. Within mere seconds, his chest was left bare before her.

Breaking the kiss, Kate smiled softly down at him. Without either speaking a word, they pulled the other in for a hug and relished in the warmth it brought. Rick gently rotated them, leaving him on top this time. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was so small compared to him; he had these broad shoulders and large arms that completely encompassed her, while she was lean and toned. So fragile, but solid.

Returning a smile of her own, eyes sparkling as she looked up at him, Kate danced her fingers along his chest in abstract shapes and designs. Her touch gentle, so gentle it tickled, causing a few laughs to tumble from his mouth.

Silence encompassed them as they lay there, and as odd as it may have been, the silence was actually soothing. The only sounds being the hitches in their breaths and the rapid beating of their hearts.

It was quiet, and it was still.

And in that stillness, Kate realized something.

Peppering open-mouthed kisses along the long column of his neck and nipping at the flesh, she sighed deeply and shut her eyes. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

He'd missed her too. More than she could possibly ever know.

Kissing her forehead, his nose rubbing carefully along hers in a tender caress, he simply said, "I'm right here. I'm right here, Kate. I'm not going anywhere."

Overwhelmed by his simple yet reassuring words, she kissed his neck once again and held onto him as tightly as she could.

He wasn't leaving. He was right here.

Holding her just as close, just as tight, he felt her let out a shaky breath.

"What is it?" He whispered, concern evident in his voice.

Resting her head on the pillow, she lifted both hands and cupped his cheeks. He hadn't shaved; she could feel the prickly stubble beneath her fingertips. She liked it on him, made him more rugged and daring.

Taking a deep breath, she gave him a weak smile. "Before we, um, continue. I have to tell you something."

Rick stared at her, unsure of what she could possibly have to tell him, but nodded his head anyways. "Anything. You can tell me anything." He pecked her lips, hoping to give her some form of reassurance if his words didn't.

"This is not easy for me to tell you- in fact, it's really quite embarrassing and rather pathetic, but I hope you'll see and understand once I tell you."

Now she was beginning to scare him, and an uneasiness settled low in his gut, his nerves making an unexpected appearance. And the longer they lay there, pressed against mattress, the more those very nerves seemed to kick in.

Eyes closed, but only for a second or two, she slowly found her way back up to his eyes. She could do this. "Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it-"

Rick nodded, holding his breath and never breaking eye contact.

"-I haven't been with anyone since you." Her voice squeaked as her nerves got the best of her.

Silence and a blank face greeted her. With her lip becoming weathered between her teeth, Kate cocked her head to the side in confusion, and mostly, worry.

"Rick?"

She hadn't the slightest clue as to how he was feeling or if he had processed her confession at all. He merely gazed down at her, without speaking a word. But then, just before she could ask again, he was talking.

"You- you haven't been with anyone since me?"

She slowly nodded her head. "I haven't been with anyone in three years," she reiterated. "Just you."

"I- I haven't either...been with anyone, I mean."

Kate was beyond shocked at his admission, yet her heart warmed at the thought.

He hadn't been with a single woman over the three years they'd been separated? Whoa. Well, she hadn't been with a man during those three years either, so why was it so surprising he hadn't reverted to his old playboy days? She knew him better than that. She knew him better than anyone, and he knew everything there's to know about her.

Why did it surprise her- in a good way- he remained abstinent all this time, then? Maybe it was because he'd done it for her, just as she did it for him...

Focusing back to the man above her, she hung onto his every word.

"No other woman has had such a strong grip on my heart quite like you do, and always will. No other woman could possibly compare to you, Kate."

She was speechless. "You- you really mean that?"

"Would I ever tell you otherwise?"

Feeling the familiar tug at the corners of her mouth, Kate found herself smiling widely as her gaze settled on his. "No. No, you wouldn't."

And just like that, she pounced.

Their lips met, slowly increasing in pressure with each peck. Rick moaned into her mouth, and brought his hand up and rested it on the back of her head, forcing her closer to his needy lips. Kate could feel his tongue trying to find its way into the cavern of her mouth, and she caught it between her teeth, groaning at the contact.

The temperature in the room spiked, the heat radiating like wild fire between them as they writhed over each other.

His hands were roaming her body, coming to rest on her breasts and she let out a sigh as he pinched her erect nipples through her shirt and bra, his seeking hands ghosting over her ribs and heading toward his intended destination. Trailing her lips downward, she ravaged his neck, biting and sucking until there was a little mark. She smiled proudly, and began to simultaneously caress his apparent bulge through his pants, making his eyelids flutter close as he moaned her name.

Her hand only stilled when she felt him working first her heels and then her pants off, the smallest movement of his hands on her thighs and hips causing a sigh of pleasure to escape unwillingly. Head back, eyes shut, and mouth open, Kate let loose a low purr.

"Oh God..."

With her pants practically ripped off of her, Rick went ahead and removed her of her shirt as well, before relieving himself of his own shoes and pants. Now, both were left with only a few scraps of clothing between them.

Grinning like a mad man, he regarded Kate beneath him. He still couldn't believe it. Here she was, half naked before him, and the last thing on his mind was sex. Even though they were in quite a compromising position. Didn't care though. He was over the moon just being in her presence, being able to have her in his arms again, after all this time.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked softly, pink coloring her cheeks.

He kissed her briefly, his hands tracing up and down her ribcage as he straddled her, a leg on either side of her hips, anchoring her to the bed. His blue eyes sparkled, whether it was because of the incoming light from outside or of pure happiness, Kate had no idea. But frankly, she didn't care.

"You," he breathed. "I haven't been this happy in a long time, and it's because of you."

Breath caught in her throat, she threaded her fingers through his hair. "Same here," she mumbled, those green eyes of her shimmering with joy as she brought him in for a soft kiss, their lips slow and deliberate.

Everything moved in slow motion. It was as if they had all the time in the world.

Deftly undoing her bra, Rick tossed it away and began his descent toward her stomach, placing kisses all along her belly as his hands reveled in the softness of her legs. Kate gasped when she felt him slid down her lace panties, his mouth directly above her core. He placed a single kiss there before making his way back up her body and holding her tightly in a loving embrace.

All that was between them was his boxers, which Kate assisted him with in no time.

Settling himself between her thighs, Rick waited. "You ready?"

This was it. Once they crossed this line, there would be no turning back.

Confidence, and a bit of impatience, coursed through her veins. "Yes."

With eyes locked, he pushed into Kate's warm, waiting body. They both gasped at the sensation, the feeling of finally being connected after so long was overwhelming.

Kate tried to roll her hips, locking her legs around him and pushing until he was fully sheathed inside her. Her head fell back as he hit that one point inside her. Her mouth was agape and her hair was plastered to her sweat-soaked skin, the pleasure he was giving her was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

They began to move together in a steady rhythm.

One delicate hand grazed down Rick's neck and chest, finding purchase on his ribs. Speeding up his thrusts, he nipped at her throat before seeking her lips again; she whimpered under him, already feeling pressure low in her stomach. She was almost there.

His hands rested on either side of her head, and with gritted teeth, he rocked his hips even slower against hers. Kate's body immediately tensed, unable to hold it back any longer. He was being so delicate and so loving she couldn't handle it. She let out a cry as she came, stiffening then relaxing back onto the mattress.

Heart threatening to beat out of his chest, Rick felt something coil tighter within him as Kate's own internal muscles fluttered and clenched tighter around him. Seconds later, he let go.

And two became one.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Reviews are love. Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be posted soon!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	9. Broken But Healing

**Hi.**

**Thanks for the love. Reviews are greatly appreciated. This was a very difficult chapter to write, but I thought it was necessary for character development, and also to keep my readers informed.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _and _For Lovers Only _aren't mine :/**

* * *

**[Broken But Healing]**

An orange glow filtered in through the flimsy curtains as a slight afternoon breeze trickled in from the cracked open window. The curtains danced as the wind blew cool air against the fabric, making them come alive. Horns honked and birds chirped outside, which mixed into a strange symphony of sounds.

Kate was exhausted. Her body ached in places she didn't know could even ache, but it was a good ache. A reminder of him, of what he could do, especially with those hands of his. A small groan worked its way out of her throat, goose bumps tingling over her arms and legs at just the memory of his hands. The gentle back and forth motion of his fingers as they ghosted down her spine almost felt...real.

That's when she realized it was.

Opening her eyes and cocking her head over her shoulder, the sheet slid down her chest, becoming exposed, as she caught his gaze. She smiled at him while his hand continued its ministrations and traveled up and down her back in smooth rhythms, the motions relaxing and hypnotic.

"Hi," he greeted. "You dozed off for a bit there. Did I wear you out?"

He was smug. Bastard.

Smirking, Kate let out a sigh as she let his fingers take her to heaven. "Is that even a question?" She shot back, eyes closing. "I'm sore in places I didn't even know could be sore."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. Very talented hands you've got there, Mr. Castle."

That made him chuckle. "As do you, Miss Beckett. As do you."

Kate rotated on her side so that she now faced Rick, her hand reaching up to fiddle with his hair. For some reason, she always seemed to be touching it or playing with it. Didn't know why. She just liked it, and from the low sigh Rick let escape, he did too.

A heavy weight soon pressed down on her shoulders. She couldn't not be truthful with him. Pressing a kiss to his lips chastely, Kate opened her heart to him. How could she not after everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours?

"This is crazy," she began, still twirling his hair between her fingers as she propped herself up on her arm, elbow digging into the mattress. She could feel his large hand encompassing her waist, his thumb swirling over the soft skin.

"What is?" He whispered. "Us?"

"Yeah, us."

Brow knit in confusion, he tilted his head to the side. "What about us?"

"That we're an _us_ - that we're here, together. It's like, I was hoping to never see you again, and then at the same time wanting to see you every single morning I woke up. I- does that make sense?"

Head sideways on his pillow he nodded. "Actually, it does. It makes complete sense, because I felt the same way. Wanting to see you, but not wanting to see you."

"Good." She shook her head on a sigh, "Because nothing else does."

Shifting slightly on the bed, he gave her middle a squeeze. "I know...I woke up this morning the happiest man in the world. Nothing could have changed that or brought me down. And on the way to pick you up, I was racking my brain, thinking about all of the moments we had, had together- all the moments we never had- and it was then that I realized just how lost I had been before. How I went through the motions, never taking a step back to look around me - to truly live.

"But then I understood. I understood that all of those missed moments led up to this, to us. Everything. Every twist and turn, every curved road, and every bump led straight back to you, Kate." He took her hand in his, placing a single kiss upon it. "I never truly felt complete, as cliché as that might sound, when you left. I wasn't the same man anymore. It was like I had a piece missing, a lost part of my soul had disappeared. But ever since I first saw you two days ago, looking as gorgeous as ever, I've never felt more complete or more alive in my entire life."

She reached over to cup his cheek as she continued to listen, her heart hammering in her chest.

"So, what I'm trying to say is that the hell we've both gone through has been worth it because we've made it here. We're together, and it's - well, crazy. But a good crazy."

Nodding her head, Kate grew troubled. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Rick, yet before he could poke and prod and ask what bothered her, she was speaking again.

"I gotta tell you something..." Then, with a weak smile, she nodded her head toward the bathroom behind her. "Care to take a bath with me?"

Knowing from experience not to push her, especially when she needed to discuss something, he decided to refrain from asking any questions. He'd let her do this on her own terms, and if that meant waiting until she was ready to share, he'd wait as long as it takes. If he pushed, she wouldn't open up. And that's not something he'd want for her- for them.

He gave her a single head nod in confirmation. "I'd love to."

* * *

Water poured from the faucet, the naked duo watching in silence as the tub filled. Kate buried herself in his arms, needing the connection. And he held her; no words exchanged between them.

As soon as the tub was full, the overwhelming scent of strawberries encompassed the tiny room, Rick climbed in first, with his back pressed firmly against the cool porcelain. Kate soon followed. She slid in between his legs, her hips nestled between his as her backside burrowed against his chest.

Once they were comfortable, Rick began to wash her body as he, once again, waited patiently. Dazed with the gentle touch of his soapy hands as he stroked long lines up and down her arms, back and forth, Kate almost lost it. He was being so sweet and understanding, she didn't know if she could make it.

He was peppering kisses along her shoulder blades, the back of her neck, and anywhere else he could reach. Sweet man.

"It was my dad," she unexpectedly said, the silence now broken. "He, uh...he was in a car accident three months ago and was killed upon impact."

Praying it wasn't true, even though he knew better, Rick held her tighter. "Oh God. I'm so sorry, Kate. So sorry." He placed many open-mouthed kisses along her back, tears springing from both of their eyes. "Wish I'd known...I would've paid my respects."

"That's sweet of you. Really. But we hadn't seen one another in years. It's okay. I didn't reach out to you for a reason."

"And what reason was that?" He wondered, not seeing or understanding why she never called. Hell, why she didn't reach out to him somehow.

Motioning between them, she tried to explain. Her words struggled to come out, though. "We- uh, we hadn't spoken or seen one another in years. And-"

"Had I known about your dad, regardless of everything between us, I still would have come to the funeral. He was a great man, Kate. More of a father to me than my actual father."

Guilt rose in her belly like bile. She should've told him.

Couldn't do anything about that now.

"He loved you, you know," her words were whispered, "You were like a son to him, and he was proud of you - proud of his son like a father should be."

There's a brief pause. "What happened?" He finally asked.

Twirling herself in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and ducked her head in the crook of his neck. She couldn't look at him when she said this, didn't want him to see her heartache.

Shuddering a breath, she told him. "I had plans with him to go out for lunch at one of our favorite restaurants one day. He called me to let me know he was going to be late due to traffic, which in New York wasn't a surprise, so I waited for him. About ten minutes later, I got a phone call; it was the Precinct. I'd gotten a case, and not wanting my dad to show up and have me suddenly not there without any explanation as to why, I sent him a text telling him I'd caught a case and that we should reschedule our lunch date for the following week.

"So I left the diner and headed to the scene. Given zero details as to what had happened or who had been killed, I was unsure of what to expect. But by the time I arrived on the scene...I knew."

Letting out a shaky breath, Rick gulped and shut his eyes. He knew too.

"It was my dad," she said. "He had been in a taxi cab, and the driver made an impulse decision to run the light, not paying attention. And because of that split second decision my father was killed."

Kissing her, anywhere and everywhere, Rick let those tears fall. His heart ached for her- for her pain, her loss. He couldn't imagine.

"And that's why you came to Paris? To France? To get away from it all?"

Kate nodded. "I dug myself into a hole, lost those closest to me because of it." Her voice cracked, tears streaming down her cheeks and sliding down Rick's back as she yanked him closer. "That image of him in the taxi cab will forever be imprinted in my brain...just like my mom in the alley." She let out a gasp of air, unable to withstand the amount of pressure caving in on her heart. "God - I miss them so much."

He wished he had been there. He wished he could've have comforted her. He wished a bunch of things.

She was shaking in his arms, her cheek pressed firmly against his chest. Rick gave her entire body a squeeze, giving her some encouragement.

The two remained in the tub, neither speaking, but rather using the silence as a form of comfort and support.

Hands stroking her hair, he wrapped himself completely around her lithe form, seeking to protect her from the outside world. The very world that has crumbled beneath her feet.

"I'm not going to pretend that I know how you feel, because I don't," he truthfully stated, his tone soft. "But I promise you that I will do my absolute best to comfort you and be there for you."

He felt her shake her head, a sniffle preceding her words. "I don't want to seem weak if I seek comfort from you."

Rick's reply was immediate. "You won't. If you come to me, then that does not mean you're weak, Kate. In fact, it's just the opposite."

She lifted her head and looked at him, and he could see just how broken she was. But she was healing, slowly.

"You're by far the strongest person I've ever met, and I've met a lot of people." Kate chuckled at his attempt of humor; he was always trying to lighten a dark situation. It worked. "I know that you'll come to terms with this one day, and even though that day may not be today, just please don't do this alone. Let me help you."

Attacking his mouth with hers, she sobbed as she kissed him. All of her emotions spilling out without her control. Lips ghosting over his, she mumbled, "You already have."

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are love. Next chapter will be posted soon!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23.**


	10. Imagination Reborn

**Hi.**

**I am so blessed to have such amazing readers like you guys. Thank you all so much! This chapter picks up right where we left off. Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, but I wanted to make sure that these two are able to open up and be honest with each other.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _and _For Lovers Only _aren't mine :/**

* * *

**[Imagination Reborn]**

"I'm broken," she slowly admitted, wiping the tears from her cheeks, not able to look him in the eyes and, instead, keeping her gaze on his chest.

"So am I," he told her. "A different broken, but broken nonetheless. And you know what?"

Kate looked up, eyes glistening. "What?"

"You and I- we're only human. We're human, Kate. It's not in our nature to be perfect; we don't have to have it together all the time. That's what makes us - us. And that's okay."

His words were delicate and powerful at the same time, the depth of strength he had within him coming out in full swing. His heart had once been broken, and Kate knew it had been because of her.

She had done that to him.

She could see remnants of his pain peeking from behind those blue eyes, darkness and anguish swimming in them.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you all those years ago. I'm sorry I ran out on us," she suddenly blurted out as she leaned forward, hands cupping his cheeks while she rested her forehead against his, her warm breath ghosting across his face, and mixing with his own. "Biggest regret of my life."

Shuddering a breath in an attempt to control the overwhelming sensation of emotions flooding through him, Rick gave her a simple reply. "Me too."

"It's just-" Kate stopped short, in search of the right way to go about this.

"Just what?"

"It's just...I'm so thankful we were given a second chance. I'm thankful I stumbled across you on those steps two days ago," she smiled at that, the memory fresh in her brain. "And, most of all, I'm thankful you called, especially considering what I did to you."

He nodded his head solemnly, traveling back to that fateful day. "You broke my heart, Kate. And you acted like somehow it was my fault we couldn't seem to work, my misunderstanding of our relationship, and I was too in love with you to ever be mad at you, so I just punished myself! For years. I didn't know what it was I'd done, or how'd I'd messed things up, but I felt responsible for what happened."

"But it wasn't your fault!" She quickly said, head shaking. "If anything, it was my fault. I'm responsible for tearing us apart. I was the one who started that stupid argument in the first place, and I was the one who misunderstood everything, blaming you instead of taking responsibility for my actions."

He ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath, while Kate studied him, his movements. He was upset and hurt and full of guilt because of her, all because she had been too scared to tell him the truth.

God, she hated to have caused him so much pain. She hated she put him in a position where he thought everything that happened, happened because of him.

"It's partially my fault, though." Rick brought her closer, his hands dipping in the now luke warm water and sliding up and down the thighs that braced his hips. "I never chased after you, and as much as it killed me inside, I couldn't bring myself to do it...I don't think I've ever been so conflicted in my entire life." A sigh spilled from his mouth, "And to have you waltzing into my life again, being with me, has reopened all of those old wounds and as much I'd like to push aside those feelings and act like they aren't constantly nagging at me, I can't. Not when it comes to you, or to us.

"So, please, Kate. Please tell me what this is we're doing, because I haven't got the faintest idea." He was begging- hoping- for an answer, desperately wanting her to clear up the fog that was his brain.

"I haven't either."

If neither knew, then what was left for them?

"So, what do we do? What sort of future is out there for us? _Is _there a future for us?"

Huffing a breath, Kate muddled over everything. "Okay, let's say we make this- whatever this is- work. And then let's say in six months we hit a wall, like we can't seem to focus on anything or anyone else but each other. I slack at work; you fall behind with your writing. Then we start to feel the tension; we know this isn't working, so we begin to argue and fight because we don't know what else to do, and we end up falling back into the same patterns we so desperately tried to break. And after a while, we say goodbye. That'll be it, for real.

"Then what's left, Rick? Two miserable people feeling totally mashed up it hurts?"

He had been hoping for an alternative in there, a different route. "Or...?"

She let out a slow breath. "Or maybe we should just realize that what we've had has been perfect. And maybe it won't get any better than this. Maybe we're trying to figure this thing out because it makes us feel so good to feel this way again, that this is far more exciting than it might actually be."

He nodded, "It is exciting, but what's even more exciting is what could lie ahead for us - for you and me."

How was he not terrified right now? "But doesn't that scare you? Not knowing? The unexpected?"

Rick gripped her small hand in his large one, encompassing the slim fingers between his palm. He anchored her, kept her from floating too far off shore.

"Of course, I'm scared; it completely terrifies me. But, Kate. You won't be doing this all on your own. I'll be there, with you, every step of the way. Just like how I'll be there with you as you come to terms with your father's death. And, trust me when I say that I believe you and I can make this work."

"How? We don't have the best track record." Insecurities and uncertainties began to make their appearance known, rising up from low in her gut up to her throat.

A valid point. In the past, neither was open to each other, neither allowing their significant other in those sacred walls guarding their hearts. Looking back now, it was clear; their relationship wasn't as strong as they'd thought it to be to begin with. So what could they do to make sure the past doesn't repeat itself?

"We can by being accountable for one another, and keeping each other in line," Rick finally said. "I'm sure I'll mess up every now and then, as will you, like I said, we're only human. But we've got to stay accountable for each other. Relationships are a two-way street, both parties must participate or the relationship doesn't stand a chance."

"And what if we don't last? What if this is bound to implode from the start?"

Sighing in acceptance, he weighed their options. "Okay, maybe we implode. Or maybe we find something incredible, something we never knew existed. I believe that this- that you- are worth that risk, Kate."

"You do?"

"I do," Rick confirmed, his words resolute. "I do, because I'd rather have been with you for a small period than not have been with you at all. I'm willing to take the risk, so give us a chance, Kate. Take that risk with me."

Take that risk. His words bounced around in her head as she went through the options placed before her, and it took her a few minutes to come to a decision.

Kate's voice was small. "We're really doing this?"

"Only if you want to." He was offering her a way out; if she didn't want to do this, then she could back out. Up to her.

Her quietness unnerved him; he didn't know what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers, but if the smile steadily growing on her lips was any indication, then the one word she uttered was too. "Okay."

Wait- "Okay? I - you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured or feel like you're being forced into-"

She stopped him from rambling with a mere raise of her finger to his lips. For the first time, she felt sure. This was right and it was real. And there was no way she was going to screw this up again.

"Never been more positive in my life." Hands cupping his cheeks, the stubble tickling her palms, she closed the distance. "Now, shut up and kiss me already, will you?"

Smiling widely, he did as told. "With pleasure."

* * *

The words practically flew off the page.

It'd been so long- too long- since he'd been able to pound out this many words, his mind running a hundred miles an hour and unable to slow down in order for his hand to catch up.

She was so inspiring he couldn't help it.

A swift glance over to the woman in subject, unable to stop the huge grin from blossoming on his lips at just the sight of her in all of her naked beauty, surrounded in a sea of stark white sheets as she slept the remainder of the afternoon away. After their heart-to-heart in the bath, the couple journeyed back to the bedroom, where they proved their love for one another once again.

The second time was different from the first; they weren't closed off, instead open like a book for the other to read to their heart's content. It was passionate, loving, and beautiful.

As he kept his eyes trailing over her luscious womanly curves, Rick came to a halt in his writing. There were many words to describe her, but those words lacked in comparison to her beauty, her heart, and her compassion. Although, a few adjectives did come rather close.

Breathtaking. Stunning. Extraordinary.

_Real._

She was real. Of course, he already knew that.

After spending months, years even, trying to get over her, he realized he never wanted to. Didn't quite understand why he attempted to do so in the first place; the woman was captivating, gaining your attention with a mere glance. Thinking back, he didn't think there was a single moment he wasn't mesmerized by her. And as much as he'd tried to move on, forget, he couldn't. She was in his heart forever- the past few days, hours, solidifying what he already knew to be true.

When he had come to France, he never thought in a million years he'd see her again. Was it fate their paths crossed so unexpectedly? Was it destiny? He hadn't a clue, couldn't be more grateful it happened, though.

Kate was like a fine chocolate, once you've had a taste, there was no turning back. He was addicted, needing to taste, savor and love more and more.

His pen glided over the crisp paper with ease, the swift up and down, side-to-side movements constructing words and, ultimately, sentences, which then took in the form of a story, of old characters, he hadn't visited in a while. Things were beginning to become clear for the first time in ages.

Rick was in awe. He was writing again. Actually writing.

Nikki Heat. Now that was a character he'd never thought he'd ever come across in his writing career again.

When the pair had gone their separate ways, he had abandoned Nikki altogether; she was a constant reminder of what he'd lost. How was he supposed to write and develop this character he'd created, give her everything she deserved and more, if he couldn't do the same for the real thing?

That was just it; he couldn't.

So Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook had been deserted, never to be brought back to life again. Until now...

With his gears running full tilt, Rick dived headfirst back into the world he created, feeling right at home. A soft snore pulled him back to reality, his gaze averting from his words toward the mess of a bed a few feet away from where he currently sat. He chuckled lightly when he saw Kate slowly reaching out, her hand searching, most likely for him, as she remained asleep.

The urge to join her was tempting, but then again so was writing, and he hadn't written this much in a-

Kate let out a small whimper. Then another, her face distorting into a look of pain and anguish. She was having a nightmare, and Rick was certain he knew what about. Coming to a decision, he quickly scribbled out the last few words before shutting the moleskin notebook, rising from his chair, and setting the notepad on the bedside.

Nikki would have to be put on hold for the time being, he had someone else to tend to.

He slipped out of his bathrobe and got into the bed; arms wrapped around her in an instant as his presence alone calmed her rigid and tense body down. Maybe a small nap would be good, he thought. Yet before he had the chance to think things over, his eyes were shutting closed, the haziness of sleep spreading over and through his body. The fight had already been lost as soon as he'd climbed in. He hadn't stood a chance.

Pressing a single kiss to Kate's forehead, Rick fell into the blissfulness of sleep.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter will be posted soon. Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	11. Night Out On The Town

**Hi.**

**Can't thank you guys enough! You're the best! As a side note, I have made a little trailer for this story. The link is on my profile page, so when you're done please go check it out. It's similar to the trailer created to promote the film, and I wanted to do a similar trailer for my story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _and _For Lovers Only _aren't mine :/**

* * *

**[Night Out On The Town]**

This was good. Better than anything he has ever written before.

Kate grinned to herself, eyes gliding over the words scribbled down in the moleskin notebook she found on the nightstand. She was captivated, completely lost in the world he created.

She'd woken up earlier to find him wrapped around her like a heated blanket, his presence alone keeping the nightmare away and protecting her from the darkness that threatened to swallow her up. He kept her grounded, anchoring her to reality when her mind tried to escape and float away.

Kate spent a few minutes just relishing in the feel of his naked body against her own, how he completely surrounded her, his large form encompassing her small one and never letting go.

That was until her bladder cried out.

So she got out of his embrace, being as quiet as possible, and skirted over to the en suite. When she returned, that's when she noticed the moleskin on the bedside. She hadn't seen him use it this whole time, this being the first time she's seen it.

Her curiosity got the better of her, so she took a detour toward the other side of the bed, grabbed the small notebook, slipped on his robe, and took a seat as she began reading.

She should probably tell him this, but over those three years they had spent away from one another, she was never not reading his books. It gave her a connection to him, made the difficulties of the separation somewhat bearable, even though it was her idea to break things off in the first place. As soon as he'd walked out her door that day she wanted to chase after him, tell him how sorry she was- how wrong- and hold onto him forever.

If only she'd listened to her heart and not her head...

If only.

Ever since then, she would find herself reading his books- books she's read countless times, yet there were always new surprises awaiting her on every page. Just like now, as she read over his latest installment of Nikki Heat.

It wasn't perfect, but it was fairly close. And the more Kate read, the more she yearned to read more. Coming to the last page he wrote on, she suddenly felt sad the journey was nearing an end- for right now at least. And yet, the feeling of excitement bubbled in her veins. She couldn't wait to see what he would write next.

Kate shut the notebook closed, a hand ghosting across the leather binding as if in a sweet caress, and placed it back on the nightstand where she found it. She couldn't stop smiling as his words echoed in her ears.

With a small sigh, she glanced over to the bed, the smile on her lips grow even wider, crinkles forming around her eyes. He looked so peaceful in those bundled sheets, his body exposed for all to see as he slept the remainder of the afternoon away. Every so often he'd let out a grumble or two, his nose would crinkle and Kate would be lying to herself if she said it wasn't the cutest thing she's ever seen.

The need to run her fingers through his hair as it flopped over his forehead was tempting, so she disrobed herself from his robe- which was super soft, she'd definitely be using this more than him- and joined him in the bed.

Hiking a leg over his hips, her legs braced them as she straddled him. The movements didn't falter his sleep in the slightest. So, in order to remedy that, Kate leaned down, her breasts pressing against his chest, flattening them, as she captured his lips in a tender kiss. He was unresponsive, and just as she was contemplating pulling away his mouth was moving.

Large hands traveled along her calves, the back of her knee, and up her thighs before finding a home on her hips. Rick moaned against her lips, his tongue darting out to swipe along the seam of her mouth, desperately seeking entrance. Kate didn't budge, though. No, she kept her mouth shut tight.

Her stubbornness made him growl in frustration, so he tried again. Same result.

In an attempt to see if he could tease it out of her, he clumsily flipped them over, Kate now beneath him. The maneuver came as a shock to Kate, her mouth opening unwillingly and offering Rick the opportunity he had been hoping for. His tongue invaded her mouth, dancing with Kate's as he deepened the kiss. And that's when she gave in.

Hands roamed as tongues and mouths dueled. The temperature in the room hit an all time high.

Breaking the kiss due to lack of oxygen, Kate rested her head back on the pillow and stared lovingly up at him. She traced a single digit all over his face, feathering over every line she found. The ministrations were soothing, her touch light and gentle. So much so, Rick found himself closing his eyes as he let the feel of her finger carry him away.

Silence grew between them, their hitched breaths the only sound reaching their ears. It didn't last for long, though.

"By far the best way to be woken up," Rick said, earning a chuckle from the woman below him. "I like it."

"Duly noted."

Kate's hand became adventurous, her fingers journeying further down until they found purchase on the small of Rick's back. Her nails dug into the skin, not roughly but enough to cause him to hiss. She pulled his body closer, their hips lining up in every delicious way possible.

"I read what you wrote," she said suddenly, feeling his body tense up above her at her confession. "It's really good, Rick. By far the best you've ever written."

She read what he wrote? Tearing a glance over to the bedside, specifically the moleskin notepad, he gazed at it longingly before gazing back down at her. "You - liked it?"

"Loved it," she remedied immediately, smiling proudly at him. "You've got quite a way with words there, Mr. Castle. I must say I am quite impressed."

He couldn't believe she actually liked- _loved-_ what he had written down. All it consisted of was plot lines and character development angles, and a few pages filled with words that made up the story, but nothing of great significance. Best he's ever written? It wasn't near completion, not even close.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, right?" He wondered, his voice timid and unsure. "It's the first I've written in so long and I-"

Leaning up to kiss him, hands cupping his cheeks, she let go. "Of course I'm not just saying that. I was completely enamored with it all; it's, in a word, extraordinary."

He grumbled, teasing, "Hey. That's my word..."

Kate let out a laugh, her body vibrating against his in the sweetest possible way. "Just borrowing it for a bit. I'll return it later. Promise."

"You better."

"What inspired you?" She finally asked head tilted to the side in curiosity.

Shaking his head, he rested it in the valley between her breasts; Kate felt him press a single kiss there, her heart beating faster. His lips were barely there but there all the same, butterflying across her skin. Was he actually embarrassed to tell her?

Yes. Yes, he was.

She'd been his inspiration before, so why was he now flaking out to tell her she's his inspiration once again? He didn't know.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his head. Eyes were partially blocked by his bangs as they cascaded down his forehead. When their eyes met, Kate could see how nervous he was, even though he didn't need to be. She ran a hand over his shoulders, the muscles rippling under her fingers, in an attempt to soothe his nerves, and from the release of tension in his shoulders, it was working.

Rick's tone of voice was low, the words sincere. "You inspired me. After all this time, you're still quite a mystery - a mystery I don't think I'll ever be able to solve. You have so many layers, Kate. You're so strong, you have a loving and caring heart, and I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't love you more than I ever have before. Hell, I never stopped loving you."

A small gasp of surprise left her lips at his confession. He loved her.

As soon as those words were uttered, Rick found himself grinning like crazy. "I love you. I love you so much, Kate. Thank you for inspiring me, and thank you for making me a better man." He brought her in for a sweet kiss, his mouth echoing the words he just told her.

She took the kiss with as much love as she could muster. Unshed tears welled in her eyes, emotions getting the best of her.

God, he loved her. After all this time.

"I love you, too," she murmured against his mouth.

Both were smiling in the kiss, their happiness shining through as their mouths danced in a dance only known to lovers. It was tender, sweet, and full of love.

Pulling back, Kate began to run a hand down the column of his throat, her smile growing wider and more mischievous before Rick's very eyes. "I have an idea..." She began slowly, rocking her pelvis up against his in a slow rhythm, the friction so sweet. "One that will bring you inspiration...in more ways than one."

He hummed, eyes darkening as he pecked her roughly on the lips. "And what idea would that be?"

She slanted her head upwards, kissing him briefly before sinking back down onto the pillow. When settled back down, she had a mischievous glint sparkling in those green eyes of hers. Rick's curiosity had been peaked. Kate wrapped a leg over his upper thigh, causing the angle to shift ever so slightly. Their lower halves were perfectly lined up, all that needed to be done was for him to enter her.

Rick didn't. He waited. He wanted to know- wanted to hear her say the words.

Smirking, she pulled the leg that was resting on his upper thigh closer, in turn causing him to penetrate her. Identical moans left their lips at the connection, their breaths getting caught in their throats.

Arms snaking upwards around his neck, Kate pecked his lips. "I think you know what I have in mind."

Rick sucked in a breath, head nodding furiously. "I've got a pretty good idea," he grunted as he began to thrust in and out, the feel of being inside her a new experience each and every time.

Moaning in pleasure, Kate grinned. "Mmm...Sure feels like you do."

* * *

The city of Troyes was lit with lights, the night sky a dark contrast against the yellows and oranges of string lights hanging above the town square. People were everywhere, as far as the eye could see; some were dancing to the music played by a street band, others were mingling, a few people were dressed in elaborate costumes, and some were walking by without noticing or caring what was taking place around them.

It was a festival of some kind, and Rick and Kate found themselves in the middle of it.

Glancing over at her, Rick held his hand out and asked, "Care to dance?"

Neither knew what song the band was playing, but it was French, that much they knew. The melody was soft and sweet, its rhythm easy to follow along with.

"I'd love to," She gushed, taking his proffered hand and being led toward the middle of the town square where people were slow dancing with one another.

Rick's left hand held into her right while his right found homage on the small of her back, the thin material of her dress rubbing against his palm. He could feel the heat of her body caressing his hand, warming his own body up with each sweep of his fingers. Kate rested her free hand on his shoulder, his blue button-down crinkling under her fingers.

The two danced in a tight circle, following the beat of the song, the lights sparkling in their eyes as they gazed lovingly at one another. The couple didn't care who saw them; they were in love and wanted to show it off for the world to see.

Locking her lips in a kiss, he pulled her body closer, causing him to feel every womanly curve of hers pressing up on him. Her lips were warm and moist, her tongue hot and sweet in his mouth. Kate let go of his hand, only to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, holding him close. Rick could barely breathe once they broke apart, panting hard and trying to get oxygen back into his lungs. He looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes, momentarily dazed and more than a little wobbly on his legs.

She chuckled at him, his state of arousal and haziness obviously amusing to her. Kate traced her hands through his hair, over the sides of his face, her fingernails lightly grazing his ears before she gently bumped their foreheads together, staying that way for a few seconds before she pulled back and stared up at him.

The smile tugging at her lips was soft yet wide and genuine. She looked so happy, so free, so...light_._ He'd like to think he was the reason behind that gorgeous smile. And Rick knew he would do anything to make her smile like that for the rest of his life.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are love. Please go check out my trailer for this fic (the link is on my profile page). Next chapter will be posted soon! Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	12. Dreamland

**Hey.**

**Thank you for your love and support! You guys are the best! As a side note, this fic will end up being fairly long. I'm thinking about ending it around thirty chapters or so, maybe more. We'll see! Hope you like this chapter. Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _and _For Lovers Only _aren't mine :/**

* * *

**[Dreamland]**

As the night progressed, the couple had a few drinks, danced, and spoke with a few of the townspeople, some of whom spoke English, which was a welcome relief, neither Rick nor Kate feeling so awkward or out of place now that the language barrier had been broken. Being able to talk with these people gave them new insight to the city, both learning about its rich and colorful history.

One man, by the name of Anton, told them about his bookstore, which was just a few blocks down the road from their hotel. It was family owned, passed down from generation to generation for just over a hundred years. He invited them to come pay a visit while they were in Troyes, wanting to see the two of them again and have them meet his family.

Anton was an older gentleman, but he had an air of innocence and child-like wonder about him that reminded Kate a lot of Rick. He told them about his three kids, now grown with kids of their own and how he loved to spoil his grandchildren. His entire face lit up when he spoke of his children, but when he told the couple about his wife, Jacqueline, that's when the smile on his face grew. He loved his wife more than anything, and it showed.

By the time their conversation with Anton came to a close, it was nearing on one o'clock in the morning. They'd been at this festival for hours now, time slipping out of their fingers. It was then they realized just how truly exhausted they actually were.

A good night's sleep would fix that right up.

Bidding goodbyes, Rick and Kate meandered their way out of the crowd, pushing passed the many people that filled the street, trying to make their way out of the hustle and bustle of the festival. The blue glow of the moon descended upon them, its light shining brightly down on the city as a crisp breeze skirted by, the cold wind causing goose bumps to appear on the couple's arms and legs.

Walking hand-in-hand, they traveled down the fairly crowded sidewalk, which soon emptied out until there were only two. Swaying to a beat that only existed in his head, Rick began to twirl in small circles along the sidewalk, pulling Kate with him. She let out a laugh of surprise but quickly discovered the rhythm and the two started to dance and spin and laugh in the middle of the street.

She felt free- for the first time in a long time. She was free.

Kate's dress billowed as she spun, her face glowing, and the sight stopped Rick in his tracks as he watched her in awe. The moon hit her just right, the sharp lines of her cheekbones, the long, delicate lines of her arms and legs, and the womanly curves of hers were all on display for him to admire. She held her arms out and twirled, head lifted toward the heavens.

Rick took action and ran over to her, his arms wrapping tightly around her middle as her back pressed firmly to his chest, her feet lifting from the ground. He then spun her in circles, giggles bubbling out of her like no other. Kate gripped his forearms with all of her might, not wanting to let go as they whirled around.

Neither could last much longer, the continuous spinning making them dizzy and causing everything to be fuzzy.

Gently setting her down, the couple stayed still for a minute or two as they tried to gain their vision back, both a bit wobbly on their feet. When they could see again, by mutual agreement, the twirling and spinning was put on hold, and instead, they walked calmly back to the hotel. Both were beginning to feel the strong pull of exhaustion, its grip relentless.

* * *

When they eventually stepped onto the lift settled in the lobby of their hotel, Kate pulled herself into Rick's body, winding her arms around his waist as she pressed a single kiss on the column of his throat before resting her cheek on his solid chest. He wrapped one arm over her shoulders and the other rested along her back, holding her close. The couple remained like that the entire ride up to their floor. They both closed their eyes, the fatigue settling in.

The doors of the elevator eventually opened, and Rick and Kate slowly trudged out, heading down the hallway to their room. Rick only released his hold on Kate so he could search for the key card, the white plastic card scraping against his fingers in his pants pocket. He removed the key and swiped it through the door mechanism, disengaging the lock. A small green light flashed before their eyes, signaling the door unlocked.

He silently followed her inside and shut the door, locking it before tossing the key, his wallet, and phone of the small entry table. Tearing a glance around, his eyes followed Kate's weary shadowed form as she went into the bedroom, her exhaustion evident in her posture; shoulders slumped forward, feet dragging with each step, and the heaviness of her limbs.

Rick couldn't help the small smile from gracing his lips when he entered the bedroom to find Kate sprawled out, with her arms and legs out to her sides, on the bed as she lay there completely knocked out.

She still had on her dress and heels, apparently too tired to put more comfortable clothes on.

Or no clothes at all...

No, not tonight. Tonight, they needed their sleep- just their sleep.

Tomorrow, though. Definitely tomorrow.

With this in mind, Rick quickly rid himself of his own clothes, slipping into a gray t-shirt and leaving his boxers on. He then walked over to Kate, being as careful and as quiet as possible, before taking off her incredibly tall high heels- how she could even walk in these things was beyond him- and leaving them on the floor of the foot of the bed.

Next thing to do was remove her from the dress.

With his lip between his teeth, he gently rolled her over on her side in order to get at the zipper on the back. Kate let out a groan, and Rick held his breath, waiting. She remained asleep, dead to the world. Raising first her left arm then her right, he inched the dress down and off her body. His fingers danced lightly over her smooth skin, caressing the small of her back, the curve of her rear, and the long lines of her legs. With the dress off, she was left in only her black panties. She didn't have a bra on, not able to wear one with the style of her dress.

She'd been bare this whole time, and he didn't know?

Chiding himself for not realizing sooner, he swallowed the urge to wake her and punish her for not telling him she hadn't been wearing a bra the entire night. Tomorrow, though.

He took the few steps needed to reach his suitcase and pulled out a navy shirt. Once he was able to get her dressed in one of his t-shirts, which was another feat on its own, he draped the covers over her, tucking her in. Rick planted a tender kiss to her forehead, lips lingering. He then headed for the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth before joining her in the bed. As soon as his body hit the mattress, Kate had unconsciously scooted herself over to him and snuggled against his chest. Rick wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the crown of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Kate," he whispered softly, kissing her temple.

Sleep overcame him within minutes, the feel of Kate's body in his arms lulling him into the land of dreams.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Sorry this was a shorter chapter. Hope you liked it regardless of its length! Reviews are love.**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


	13. As the Page Turns

**Hi.**

**Thanks for your support! Reviews are appreciated, so I would love to read your thoughts. A lot happens in this chapter. It's sexy and fluffy at the same time. Hope you like it! Also, just wanted to remind you that this story is loosely based off of the film, but it has my own twist on it. So, with that in mind, know that many of the chapters will not be similar to the movie while other chapters will. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _and _For Lovers Only _aren't mine :/**

* * *

**[As the Page Turns]**

Stretching her arms above her head, Kate drowsily opened an eye and took in her surroundings, and found herself all alone in the massive bed, the sheets tangled at her feet. She opened both eyes and sat up, gazing at the vacant spot beside her and reaching out to it, the material still warm. He must've just left.

Where was he then?

That's when she heard the sound of the shower turning on, the water cascading down in a smooth rhythm against the porcelain tub. Images of Rick completely soaked from head to toe invaded her mind, the want and need to feel the cool liquid as it ran down his chest with her lips, tasting it. Kate bit her lip, practically jumping out of the bed and heading for the en suite.

A trail of clothing was left in her wake as she reached the door, finding it unlocked, she grinned mischievously, before turning the handle and slipping inside. Steam and heat greeted her, the mirror already fogged up with perspiration and the air thick and warm. Kate silently shut the door, trapping all of the hot air inside the small bathroom, and gazed longingly at the dark silhouette behind the shower curtain.

She could already feel the tension and pressure coiling low in her belly; she wouldn't last long.

Step by step, she eventually made it to the curtain and reached for it. With one swift yank, she pulled it back to reveal Rick, all wet and covered in soap. He let out a girlish shriek at the sudden movement, not expecting anyone to be there. Hand on his heart, he shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath, trying to gain his bearings.

"Shit, Kate. Are you trying to scare me to death?!"

Kate held in the laugh that threatened to come out and stepped over the edge of the tub, joining him in the shower. She pulled the curtain closed before she pulled herself flush against him, her hands reaching up to cup his cheeks and pull him down for a kiss. Her teeth tugged gently on his bottom lip, a groan escaping Rick's mouth as he kissed her back with everything he had.

When they broke apart, Kate brought him in for a hug. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. I woke up and heard the shower, so I thought I'd come join you."

Holding onto her, Rick peppered her head with kisses, unable to be upset with her. "You're forgiven," he chuckled before adding, "Although..." He had a certain air of smugness etched in his voice. Kate pulled back, one eyebrow raised in question. "There are a few things that come to mind that you could do to make it up to me. Just to solidify your apology."

"There are, huh? Do tell."

Rick didn't explain further with his words, but rather his mouth. And Kate instantly understood.

Crushing his lips to hers, she immediately parted her mouth to his invading tongue, too lost in the feel of the water trickling down her backside and the solid build of his body against hers, as Rick hoisted one of her legs up around his waist, the sudden friction causing both to groan into each other's mouths.

It quickly turned into a tortuously hot battle between their tongues while their hands glided over every inch of the other's naked body with pleasure.

Without warning, Rick ripped his mouth away from Kate's only to descend lower in order to attack her neck, sucking the water off her skin. As he did this, Kate tangled her fingers in the short hairs at his nape, holding him at her neck as she moaned directly in his ear.

"Oh God, Castle..." she breathed, her heart hammering loudly inside her chest when she felt his mouth capture one of her nipples, his teeth grazing the sensitive nub before laving it with his tongue. Rick then gave the same treatment to her other breast.

While he lavished her breasts with his tongue, Kate traced a single line down his stomach, leaving his skin burning where she had just touched it, as she unhooked her leg and slid down to the ground, landing on her knees. She raised her darkened eyes, unable to see Rick very clearly due to the stream of water pelting down on her face, and smirked up at him.

She ducked her head and slowly took his throbbing length in her awaiting mouth. All of the oxygen left Rick's lungs at the feel of her mouth surrounding him, he clenched the satin curtain in his fist in an attempt to control himself, his knuckles white, but it didn't help in the slightest.

Eyes closing, he titled his head back and moaned as she found a steady rhythm, her hands bracing his hips as she continued to suck him. It was pure bliss, and Rick had felt he had died and gone to heaven.

He panted, feeling the all too familiar coiling in his stomach tighten.

"Kate—"

Rick grabbed her, pulling her up so that her chest was flush against his, and in one swift movement, he thrust into her. Both let out identical groans at the connection. Raising a leg, Kate hooked it around his waist and by doing so she changed the angle.

Neither moved for a few moments as they tried to gain their bearings. Then they began to move together in a fast beat. Their mouths were fused together, gliding over and dancing with one another's to the same rhythm as their lower halves.

It didn't take long for both to fall off the edge of bliss, tumbling down together as they slowly continued to rock their hips against one another's, riding out the pleasure.

Minutes passed by, the couple completely spent as they held onto each other and kept one another steady. Slowly, Kate lowered her leg from around Rick's hip only to stand on slightly wobbly legs. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly, the taste of him still lingering on her lips.

"How's that for solidifying my apology?"

Chuckling, he shook his head as he brought her in for a hug before placing a kiss to her cheek. "Definitely made up for giving me a heart attack. You and that mouth of yours…" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, grinning smugly down at her. Kate whacked him on the arm in return before reaching behind him to grab the shampoo, only to hand it over to him and turn around so that her back faced him.

Getting the hint, Rick squeezed a quarter-sized amount of the shampoo into his palm and began to lather Kate's hair. The scent of lavender filled the air, his hands stroking and massaging her scalp slowly and meticulously.

She hummed in pleasure, eyes shutting closed. Kate unconsciously keened into him, her back resting right up on his chest. The solid press of his muscular chest along her shoulders and the delicate, tender strokes of his fingers in her hair, made Kate hazy.

He was way too good at this.

A single nudge of a large hand on her hip told her he was done. Shuffling under the spray, she rinsed her hair free of the shampoo, bubbles sliding down her lithe form and swirling down in the drain.

Unable to look anywhere else, Rick's eyes followed those bubbles as they glided down her shoulders to the valley between her breasts, and watched as they kissed her stomach and traveled down Kate's long, toned legs.

The entire sight was mesmerizing.

"Your turn," was all that Kate said, her voice low and breathy.

Rick dumbly nodded, the words not coming to him. They switched places. Kneeling down a bit and with his head titled back, Rick waited for her. And before he knew it, her fingers were running through his hair, dancing over his scalp.

A small sigh fell from his lips in contentment as she caressed him.

When she was finished, Kate peppered kisses along the square of his shoulders, and her ministrations caused Rick to shudder, tingles shooting down his spine. He felt her nudge him toward the spray, so he dipped underneath and rinsed his hair clean and free of shampoo.

Opening his eyes, the most breathtaking sight awaited him. Standing a mere foot away from him, a wicked grin decorating her lips, Kate licked her lips and let her gaze fall down to between his legs. Droplets of water cascaded down her body, her skin glowing.

Without a word spoken between the two, they lunged and attacked each other's lips with desperate open-mouthed kisses.

They definitely wouldn't be leaving the confines of the shower any time soon.

* * *

A small bell rang as it sat perched above the door, signaling that someone had entered the small shop. The single ring captured the owner's attention away from the stack of books he had been cataloging and organizing, and focused it on the couple as they crossed the threshold.

Smiling wide at them, the older gentleman set the books down on a small table before he went over to greet them, a large smile on his face.

"Welcome. Welcome, my friends," he greeted, bringing in the pair for a warm hug. "Monsieur Castle et Madame Beckett, so good to see you in my shop."

Kate smiled at the man. "Glad to be here, Anton."

"Come, come. I introduce you to my family."

With Anton leading the way, Rick and Kate followed as they were guided through the crowded little shop. Large bookcases decorated the walls, completely filled with hundreds upon hundreds of novels. The entire shop had that rich, leather-bound scent to it.

They weaved their way through shelves and carts stacked with paperbacks and hardcovers, slowly making their way to the back end of the bookstore where a curtain concealed another room beyond. Once they passed through the curtain, they were immediately greeted with the scent of freshly brewed coffee and pastries.

A woman stood with her back to them, not realizing they were there. Rick and Kate glanced around, taking everything in. The shop had a small kitchen attached to the back, and as their eyes wandered they noticed a staircase on the right wall. It must've led up to an apartment above the store. A large wooden table rested in the center of the kitchen, two female occupants sat in two of the many chairs that surrounded the table, talking animatedly to one another.

It felt like a home here. It was cozy, warm and inviting, and filled with love.

Glancing over at Kate, his hand grasping hers and giving it a squeeze, Rick gained her attention and smiled brightly when their eyes met. She winked at him before Anton took her focus away.

"This is mon amour, Jacqueline."

Bringing in Kate then Rick each for a hug, Jacqueline pulled away only to kiss both of their cheeks. As soon as they broke apart they were then introduced to the two women at the table. The shorter of the two women was the wife of Anton and Jacqueline's eldest son, and the other woman was one of their daughters.

The family welcomed them, offering the couple seats at the table while Jacqueline fetched them each a cup of coffee. They were questioned about their time in Troyes, and if they had enjoyed the festival the previous night.

Kate did most of the talking, while Rick merely sat and watched her. She was beautiful. Her face lit up, all smiles, when she spoke of the two of them dancing and just being together. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, unable to contain the grin from spreading on his lips.

God, he loved her so much.

Just as Kate was about to tell everyone how she and Rick had run into each other on the steps of Montmartre, two small children came scampering in through the curtains, shrieking in French as they lunged themselves at Anton and Jacqueline. An exhausted man and woman gradually trailed after them. Rick and Kate could only guess they were probably the children's parents.

The two small children were peppered with kisses by the older couple, giggles spilling out from them as they were tickled relentlessly.

Rick and Kate met the tired parents of the hyper children, learning that the woman was the youngest child of Anton and Jacqueline's. Her husband shook Rick's hand then brought Kate in for a hug before plopping down in a chair at the table, a deep sigh leaving his mouth. Rick and Kate then met the two kids, a boy and girl, who couldn't have been older than six and four.

Minutes passed and the entire kitchen was alive and bounding with activity. It wasn't very conventional, all the uproar, but it seemed to work for the family. And they admired that.

Before the couple could become too lost in all of the commotion, Anton was nudging them out back to the store. He shut the curtains behind him, directing Rick and Kate toward the center of the store.

"I am very happy you met my family," he told them with a smile.

"We are too. You have a beautiful family," Kate said, taking his hand in hers briefly.

Rick piped in. "Thank you for introducing us to them, Anton."

Anton could only nod his head, his happiness pouring out of every pore in his body. "My pleasure. Now," he began, gesturing around him, "Let's get to the books..."

* * *

Time seemed to slip away. The sun had already begun to set, the moon rising to replace it in the sky. An orange glow peeked through the windows, streaks of light cascading about the shop and its occupants.

Bidding their thanks and good-byes, Rick and Kate were bombarded by hugs and kisses on their cheeks by the entire family. Being wished good luck and safe travels, they walked hand-in-hand from the shop feeling more light-hearted and happy than they did since they first arrived to the bookstore.

For a small part of the afternoon, Rick and Kate were buried in the many piles of books the shop had to offer. It was magical, being surrounded by the wide variety of books. But what was even more magical was the family that welcomed them into their home. They'd spent most of their time with the rambunctious group, learning more about them and just spending some time with really great people.

Anton had an incredible family. And it was evident they all loved one another very much.

"Great family," Rick mused aloud, eyes fixed on the woman at his side as they strolled down the sidewalk. "Very...loud." Kate chuckled at that, nodding her head in agreement.

They were quite rowdy.

"Seems to work for them though, all the noise and chaos. If they're happy, then that's all that matters."

He hummed in reply, pulling her closer, with a tug on her hand, so he could capture her mouth with his own. Coming to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk, mouths still attached, they were drawn to each other like magnets.

It wasn't until oxygen became a necessity that they broke apart.

"As much as I enjoyed all the chaos back there, what do you say we spend our last night in Troyes in the confines of our hotel room?" Rick asked. "Where, might I add, it'll be nice and quiet."

Lip finding its way between her teeth, Kate had a small blush tint her cheeks as she ducked her head to her chest, her hair concealing her face from Rick. Eventually gazing back up at him, she had a different air about her.

Her eyes were darkening before Rick's own eyes, and he could only hold his breath in anticipation as she leaned in closer, her hot breath sending shivers along his skin.

Kate's voice was low and sexy as she purred in his ear. "Who said I want it to be quiet? I want loud."

Not wasting anymore time, the all too eager couple sprinted all the way back to their hotel. If loud was what she wanted, then loud was what she was going to get.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hope you liked it. Again, I know this was kind of all over the place. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible! Until then!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


End file.
